Don't Be Down My Friend
by Everything once
Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of effy's****daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... _

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter One

***** Effy's thoughts*****

Fuck ... Hayley is on bed since only one hour and it's just 10PM and I'm totally exhausted it seems that being a mother of a 4 years old girl is harder that it seems.

Plus I'm totally bored right now.

Who could have guessed few years ago that i will be home on a Saturday night, watching a stupid movie with my daughter sleeping upstairs and one of my closest friends shagging her boyfriend in another bedroom?

Most people would consider my life shit, since I'm only 22, but the truth is that I enjoy every moment of this life since Hayley is in it.

She's a wonderful daughter, even with a crazy mother as me.

*Life could be the hell and bliss or it could be nothing at all...*

Great! No my fucking phone is buzzing!

Fuck Cook, again really ...

"What!"

"Great to talk to you too babe..."

"Cook the fact that we have a 4 years old daughter together doesn't make me your fucking babe!"

"And what about the fact that we have shagged last week then ...?"

"Fuck you... What do you want? Except torturing me about my drunken mistakes of course ..."

"Actually I kind of need your help. I'm at the pub and there is this fucking hot girl..."

"Cook I'll say it one last time, I'm not up for a threesome! For fuck sake I'm the mother of your only child!"

"So not the point here ... well maybe ... but not tonight cause she has just passed out. She's way behind fucked up ... she's only breathing actually and I don't think that she can walk home in this state and since I'm alone at the pub again tonight ... Well can you drive her home? Please..."

"Cook, Hayley is asleep I can't let her alone!"

"Naomikins isn't home?"

"Yes she is but she's with Mark and they're having a romantic night so ..."

"Eff, please you're the only person I can ask ..."

"Ok, but consider yourself lucky on this one!"

I hung up immediately.

Before entering Naoms room I knock.

Probably best considering she's in here with her dumbass boyfriend.

"Naoms, can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Naomi for once that we're alone..."

"Shut up Marc she's my best friend!"

When I enter the room I'm surprised to find them both on the bed, dressed, and watching a movie. They're not even closed.

So much for a romantic night...

"What happens? Hayley's alright?"

"Yeah relax... she's asleep."

Naomi has been awesome since I've learned about my pregnancy. We have moved together a few weeks after and since she's helping me with almost everything.

Marc and her are together since 6 months or so, but I don't really like him.

Well he was one of my friends before, but he doesn't really make her happy, which annoy me a lot.

"Well Cook need some help and so I have to leave now, can you keep an eye on Hayley while I'm away?"

"Of course, plus Marc was about to leave so it's totally ok."

Marc put is jacket back and leave without even a look at her.

"Trouble in paradise? You're ok?"

"I'm ok, he's just a bit of a twat from time to time, but it will be good soon ... hopefully..."

"Naoms, being together doesn't means that you have to stop being happy... It's quite the opposite actually..."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Cook right now?"

"Yep, but we'll talk later ... and don't forget ... truth!"

"Fuck you bitch ..."

With that I'm leaving.

When I enter Cook's pub, I immediately spot the girl.

She has red hair and mysterious brown eyes. But what surprise me the most is how sad and down she looks.

The girl is a total mess, but she's also so broken. She reminds me a lot of me years ago, before Hayley...

She's lying on one of the pub's banquet. She must have also cried a lot cause her eyes are puffy and her mascara is everywhere on her face.

"Thanks Eff. She's really drunked and I don't want anything happening to her cause of me..."

"Fair enough, you're surprising me James ..."

"Don't "James" me princess. Here is her address. See you tomorrow babe."

"I'm not..."

"Of course not."

I put her arms around my shoulders and I walk with her to my car.

"Come on Amy whinehouse we're getting you back home!"

When we arrive at the place, I look again at the piece of paper cook gave me cause it's not possible that someone is living here.

The place is a royal mess!

"Well... It's probably more a dustbin that an apartment but ..."

I carry her to the door and when I try to look in her pocket to find a key she seems to sober up quiet quickly!

"Fuck you! Don't fucking touch me!"

She's on the verge of tears and she's also shaking.

I put my hand on her cheek to make her look at me.

"Hey calm down ok, I'm just looking for your keys..."

She kicks the door hard and it's open.

"Welcome to my wonderful palace... makes yourself comfortable ... beautiful isn't it? ... Whoah you're fucking hot ... I can seduce hot girls when I'm off my tits..."

I laugh, god she's so fucked right now.

We now are in her "apartment". Fuck me the place is a right mess ... they're dirt everywhere, the ceiling leaks.

What the fuck no one can seriously leave here!

There's just a rotten old mattress in the middle of the room, a pile of clothes on a chair and tons of books everywhere around.

I'm on the verge of tears.

Who is she? Why is she living here? Why is she drunked?

All I know is that I can't let her here, the door doesn't even have a fucking locker!

"Listen ... wait what's your name?"

"It doesn't really matter, I'm no one ..."

"My name is Effy Stonem."

She slowly looks at my eyes before speaking so low I barely heard her.

"I'm Emily... Just Emily..."

"So Emily what do you say about a very hot shower, a chicken soup and a night in a real bed?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you!"

"I haven't exactly asked you that. Come on, I've to take back in case she wakes up!"

She doesn't look right.

"I have to ... Fuck ... I'm gonna puke..."

She runs outside, and when I'm out too she's still vomiting.

I come next to her and I held her hair while rubbing her back.

At the second I touch her, she's shivering, and puking twice more.

Half an hour later we are back home, I'm lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Why exactly cook is taking a shower? And Effy seriously again!"

"It's not Cook."

"Well well ... who's the lucky one then?"

"The "he" is a "she" actually, and she doesn't really look quiet lucky at the moment!"

"WHAT... A girl..."

"You probably know that more than I do, but it's not always about sex... She needs help and I'm just trying to be nice for a change. Plus I was thinking... no one has answered our ad for a new roommate, and her place is a real mess ... so maybe ..."

"Eff you're fucking crazy or what. You don't even know her, she could be a fucking murderer! Plus how do you know she needs help?"

"Naomi it's not because she's not living in some poor country somewhere in Africa that she doesn't need or deserve help! I've always seen you as an humanist but maybe I was wrong ..."

"Easy!"

Then she enters the room only wearing a towel, she's shaking again.

But it's not what I spot first.

She has a lot of bruises all over her body, and she's so thin, she probably hasn't eaten for days.

I look at Naoms, she's gobsmacked.

Well it looks like she's gonna stay after all...

"Sorry but I haven't been able to found my clothes back."

"Of course, I've take them to wash them. You can borrow some of mines."

I gave her a boxer and a long shirt. When she's out of my bedroom I turn to Naomi she still has her mouth wild open!

"Doesn't really look like a murder then?"

"Fuck me she's hot ... no ... it's not ... she seems nice ... yeah nice..."

"So i guess that she can stay with us..."

"Yeah after all she needs help."

"Come on, what do you say about a hot chicken soup?"

"Yes please!"

"Funny Blondie!"

"You do know you sound like Cook right now!"

"Fuck you!"

A few minutes later Naomi and I are sitting in the kitchen with three bowls of chicken soup.

When she enters the room Naomi almost spits out all her soup.

"Woah ..."

Both of them are blushing now. Nice...

"Come sit with us."

"By the way I'm Naomi Campbell."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily."

"Emily how?"

She looks down and I swear than I almost can see a tear.

"Just Emily now..."

"Ok well nice to meet you too."

"So you can use my bed, and I will sleep with Naomi. It'll remind us the good old time."

I'm winking at her.

"Oh so you were together..."

"WHAT...NO...OF COURSE NOT... WE AREN'T GAY..."

She looks so broken, well way to clue in Naoms...

She's almost shaking and she's livid now.

She stands up and looks at me.

"Thanks, I think it's time to go to bed for me now. I'll live tomorrow don't worry, I won't be a problem."

"No, you're not. Listen you can't go back to your place, it's not healthy plus we've a free attic which will be a perfect spare room, so you can stay with us."

"What...no ... thanks but no... I don't want to bother you ..."

"Stay! You won't bother us, actually I'm quiet bored of living with Eff and Hayley now so it'll be cool... so please stay!"

"Ok...I guess..."

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... _

_Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Two

***** Naomi****'s thoughts*****

"Noooooooooooooo !"

I brutally wake up, I immediately look around to understand where this scream comes from.

Effy's still asleep, so I go to look at Emily. As soon as I open the bedroom's door, I rush to her side.

She's asleep but she's having a very bad nightmare, she's crying, screaming and fighting against someone.

I firmly put my hands on her shoulder to calm her down.

She violently pushes me off her, I fell on the floor.

She's now awakes, but she's still shaking and crying.

What the fuck is happening to her?

"Emily, calm down. It's me Naomi you're safe now. It was just a bad dream."

"I'm sorry I've hurt you ... sorry I wasn't ... because I'll never ... please forgive me..."

"Relax it's nothing you weren't even awaked so no worries."

She runs her hands through her hairs which results to rises her shirt a little bit and then I noticed that her belly is covered with bruises.

I immediately put the linen aside and I jump when I realise that it's pretty much her whole body that is in the same state.

"Don't ... please don't..."

"Emily what the fuck? What happens to you?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? Your whole body is recovered by bruises that have the size and shapes of fists... care to share your version of things?"

"It's nothing ... well I've just been involved in a pub fight last week that's it!"

"When you'll be able to tell the truth, I'll be there... Do you think you can go back to sleep now, cause you really look like you should sleep for days!"

"Thanks ... and i think I can try."

"Good, you know what I'll stay here for a bit, just to make sure that you'll be alright. Ok?"

"Don't... I can't if you're there...I just can't...please go..."

She starts to cry harder, and I'm lost I don't know what to do.

All I know is that I wanna help her and protect her. She looks so weak, so alone.

I just want to see her beautiful smile again. I don't know why but it makes me feel so warm.

"Emily try for me... please..."

"Ok..."

A few minutes later she's asleep but when I'm about to exit the room she starts again to scream:

"NO...DANNY...STOP!"

"Emily open your eyes, it's me Naomi you're safe... come on Ems, it's alright."

I take her in my arms and I start rubbing her back.

She doesn't talk, she's too shocked for that. So I decide that I'll stay with her.

I position us under the covers, while keeping her close to me. She's still shaking and shivering, but she don't cry anymore. Her eyes are puffy, and she's so pale.

I spoon her and I keep rubbing her arms, I can feel her relax a bit, but she's still awake.

We stay like that, don't moving or talking for hours before falling asleep.

The next morning when I open my eyes I'm surprised to spot Effy in the doorway with Hayley still fast asleep in her arms. She's smiling at me ...

"Well, well ... How was your night Naoms? I suppose our bed was a little bid cold so you've decided to warm yourself up with her..."

"Eff, shut up ok, it's not what it looks like. She was needing help, and i was there so..."

"How convenient! Listen, I'm gonna take Hayls at school and then I'll open the shop. You could go with Emily and help her pack some of her stuff."

"Do I really have a choice there?"

"Nope. And don't look at me like that I know how much you like the bossy version of myself! Listen, don't let her alone in her place, I don't like it. It scares me!"

"Whoahh, Effy Stonem is scared... No fucking way ..."

It's the moment Hayls choose to open her eyes, when she sees me she asks Eff to let her down and she immediately run to my side.

"Naoms! Is it you who drive me at school today?"

"Nope, it'll be your mummy today. But if you're a little angel today I'll be the one taking you home!"

"Great!'

"Naoms why are you in mummy's bed with someone?"

"Oh, she's a friend of us, she's gonna live with us for a while."

"Cool! Mummy can I have eggs?"

"Of course you can, you can have everything...just ask Naoms!"

She's smiling at me so I throw my pillow to her.

"Wake her up and when you're both ready come to share the breakfast with us."

I wait their exit to wake Emily up, cause I don't want her to be scared or confused.

I gently move her arms and whisper to her:

"Emily, it's time to wake up, the girls are waiting for us. Emily seriously..."

"Hummm, not now ... I'm still exhausted!"

"It's ok we just have to eat when them and then we can head back to bed for a bit if you want to."

"Oki."

I exit the room to let her change clothes.

I enter the kitchen, everything is already set up. Effy is a pretty good mother. I don't know why or how but she is.

The door opens and Cook enters the room.

"Daddy ! ! !"

"Hey, my little princess. Have you slept well?"

"Yep, no nightmares!"

"Great! You're a real grown up now."

A few minutes later Emily slowly enters the room as if she's scared or something.

"Come here I've made you some eggs!"

"Thanks but there is no need to..."

"Hi, you've slept there?"

Effy covers Hayley ears and looks very annoyed at Cook.

"Yes... and once again Cook this has nothing to do with you, it's my life now."

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"As always Cook... as always ..."

"Come on Hayls, time to go at school, say bye to everyone."

"Actually Dad is coming with you today..."

"Great !"

"Fine then but hurry up and don't make a move on her teacher or I'll kill you!"

"Deal babe..."

Hayley hugs every one and then they exit.

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... _

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Three

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

We've just left Hayley to school and we're now walking back to my car. I can feel that Cook is tensed, something pretty new for him.

"For fuck sake just talk!"

"What?"

"The thing that you've try to tell me since we've left the house."

"Listen can we go at the pub or somewhere?"

"Ok. The pub."

The drive to the pub is silent, as soon as we're in there he give me a beer and takes one too.

"So, I haven't all day long."

"I've lied to you..."

"Yep almost every day since we've met!"

"Not the point there, I was talking about the other night. But let start with the beginning. So one week ago around midnight I was there working when she has entered, she was a total mess. Her hairs were ruffled, her clothes were tattered, and her body was cover with bruises and her thigh were cover of blood. She was in shocked so I've closed the pub and take her home to cure her."

"Oh my god what happened to her?"

"She's gay and well nobody knows but one night she was in a club with a girl when her sister's fiancé, an asshole named Danny Guillermo, has spotted them. He has taken her outside in a very dark alley and bit her to death, and then he has threatened her to tell the truth to everyone except if she was "nice" with him. Of course she has refused, but he has forced her. Eff, she has been raped. And since she's living in hell, drinking to death every night ... She really needs help, that's the reason why I've called you, I was hoping that maybe..."

"Fuck! Thanks Cook, you've made the right decision, I'll do my best."

"Listen nobody know, she doesn't want to ruin her sister's life, and she believes that nobody will believe her anyway. She needs someone in her life right now. It can't be me because every time I try to comfort her or to touch her she's shaking... I hope she'll be ok, cause she seems to be a wonderful girl and it's a shame that some fucking bastard can destruct that!"

"He should be dead or at least in prison now!"

"I know, but she's not ready to talk about it so maybe that with a bit of helping and counselling she'll be able to do so... At least i really hope so! But you can believe me if I ever met this asshole, I'll probably kill him with my own hands!"

"I know Cook, I know... I'll probably do the same... I've to go, I need to open the shop, see you soon then."

"Yeah sure. I'll come tonight to see my princess."

"Of course, bye and thank you ..."

"No, it's ok. I don't know what there is about this girl but I just wanna help her."

***** Naomi****'s thoughts*****

We still seat at the kitchen table, we haven't really talked except "Can you give me the milk" or random things like that.

She doesn't even look at me, she's so down.

I don't know why, but all I know is that I wanna make her smile.

I can't keep seeing her so down...

"Thanks ... and sorry I guess ... I mean for last night ... I ... It was ... I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, everyone got nightmares from time to time..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, you were crying and screaming ... you don't remember?"

"No... I ... what did I say ..."

"You were screaming someone's name... Dan ... No Danny, yeah Danny ..."

At the second I say Danny she stands up and run to the bathroom. I run beside her. When I enter the bathroom, she's on her knees throwing up, crying and shaking.

What the fuck?

I immediately kneel myself down behind her, I hold her hairs and I rub her back while she keep puking.

She's in such a state...

A few minutes later when she's a little bit better I ask her:

"Emily, why are you so down?"

"I...I..."

"Who is he?"

"Stop ... please ... I can't ... I just can't ... Stop!"

She try to move but I hold her in my arms.

She starts to struggle violently. I'm obliged to hold her really strongly.

I don't want to hurt her but I want to ... no I need to understand what is making her like that.

Suddenly the doorbell rang ... crap Mark ...  
Emily takes advantage of my surprise to emerge from my arms. She ran up the door and run away.

Fuck!

"Who's that? And why is she running in the street in pyjama and barefoot?"

"Hi ... it's ...she..."

"Actually I don't care babe, I just want to make love with you, God I've missed you so much!"

"Fuck mark not now, I've to go... I can't let her alone, not like that..."

I start to run after her.

After five minute I have to admit that I've lost her.

Damn this girl knows how to run!

So I head back home.

The front door is still open, and Mark is sat in the couch.

"Naomi, what the fuck?"

"Not now for fuck sake..."

He leaves, upset, without even saying something else. And I'm kind of relieved.

I immediately call Eff.

"Hi, Nao ..."

"Where does she live?

"What?"

"Emily ... WHERE!"

I'm screaming right now, but I'm so scared!

"... she has left..."

"WHAT? When?"

"Maybe 10 minutes ago, i don't know Eff."

"Listen I gonna go look after her, just come here to look after the shop."

"No, Eff, I want to ..."

"NO. Ok, for once just do what I ask you. It's for the best Naomi, really..."

"Ok... But Eff, please take care of her ... She was so down, Eff... she's so fragile ..."

"I know Naomi, don't worry, it'll be alright. I'll give you a call as soon as I'll find her."

"Ok. Thanks."

I dress up as fast as possible and I run almost all way long to the store.

When I arrive, I'm surprised to see that Effy has already left.

I truly hope that she has found her, and that she's fine.

It's really weird cause I hardly know her, or even not at all actually, but I already feel so close of her...

Which remind me ... Fuck ... Mark ... He must be really angry with me now ...

I should give him a call ... but not now ... now I can't do anything ... all I have in mind is her ... Emily !

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... _

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Four

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

When I enter the apartment I find her collapsed on her mattress surrounded by lots of empty bottles. There are also a few pills all around the place.

Fuck! She has tried to kill herself.

I immediately take her in my arms and we walk to the bathroom. I put under cold water, she starts to wake up. She's shaking, but I hold her in place, she really needs to sober up.

Minutes after I try to warm her up, but she's still shaking.

"Let me alone, I'm not worth it..."

"Emily you're not responsible. He's the one that should be dead right now, not you!"

"Cook told you then ... I guess no one can be trust then ..."

"No, it's not thru and you know it, he was just scared about you ... Like I am ... Emily you need to talk about it, people needs to know, otherwise it's going to kill you from the inside..."

"And what will be wrong with that... I'm a waste of time..."

"No you're not. Emily people will believe you ..."

"No, they don't ... if my own mother doesn't believe me ... who will?"

"I do, Cook too, and I'm sure that Naomi..."

"NO!"

"Ok, ok relax. So you mother knows?"

"Yeah, I've told her the next day and all she has said to me is that I'm a fucking homo freak that has slept with her sister's boyfriend just to destroy everyone's life... maybe she's true..."

I take her head in my hands, I can't let her think so, it's not sane.

"Emily, it's not your fault. Listen to me you're gay and so what? What is wrong with that Nothing! And as for him, he's sick and he deserve to be punish for that. I understand that now you're scared so I'll be there for you when you decide that it's time to punish him. But you have to stop destroying yourself, it's not gonna change anything. The guilt you're feeling isn't gonna leave cause of alcohol or pills. You're the only one who can do that it's you ..."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I was in love with someone, but my shrink has killed him... For month I was sure to be responsible of that..."

"What have changed?"

"Hayley, she has changed me... actually she has saved me!"

"Well first I'm gay and second I'm now sure I'll never have sex with a guy again ... so it's not gonna work for me ..."

"For me it was my daughter ... but the real thing was love Emily... that what is gonna save you ..."

"I've never been in love... well actually I've never been with anyone before him..."

She starts to cry again...

Fuck, he really is a monster, I swear that he'll have to pay for that. If I ever see him I'll kill him with my own hands.

"I think we've done too much talking for now... It's time to go back home..."

"Effy, I've no money, no job, well pretty much nothing I won't be able to pay for the rent..."

"We'll find a way. Tomorrow Cook will come there to take you things... well your books since it's the only things you've got... where are all your stuff?"

"I haven't been able to take them with me when she has throw me out..."

"What? She has ..."

"Yeah..."

"We'll take care of that too."

"No it's ok really."

"Emily you don't have to be punished. Now come on."

***** Naomi****'s thoughts*****

It's getting late, I'm home now with Cook and Hayley. They're drawing in the kitchen. I'm sat on the couch alone...

The doorbell rang, it must be Mark.

"Is she there?"

"Yep, living room?"

"Thanks mate, see you later."

"Hey Naomi. I just wanna say how sorry I am. You obviously were upset and I should have listen to you."

"No, it's ok. I was just scared for Emily. I'm sorry I've screamed at you."

"Who is she? And why was she running and crying?"

"She's ... well she ... a friend ... I guess ... and I don't know why. She's living with us now actually."

"Great. I hope she's gonna be ok. Well have you think about my proposition?"

"I don't know Mark. I'm not sure I'm ready to live with you, it's too soon..."

"Naomi we've been seeing each other since almost a year now..."

"I know sorry, it's just that ..."

"No it's ok, I love you so ... well just take your time... but think about it..."

"Ok, I'll."

He's about to kiss me when I heard the door. I left him there in the middle of the living room and I run to the front door.

I need to see her, I have to see if she's alright.

"Emily, are you ok? Where were you? What happens? Why are you soaked?"

"I... I... sorry... I just need to sleep..."

And with that she leaves me without a word.

I can feel my heart bleeding, I don't know why but I'm almost broken now.

"Naomi, she's ... well ... she needs to rest ... I'm sure she'll talk to you ... soon...just give her some time ..."

"I can't Eff, I... can't..."

"Hey Mark. How are you doing?"

He's now spooning me.

I'm about to push him, but I stop myself, it's not the right thing to do... he's my boyfriend...

"Fine, and you?"

"Have been better."

"Ok. I guess this is my cue to leave. See you soon Eff. Babe, think about it ok... I love you."

He kisses me on the lips, but I escape his arms before he can deepen the kiss.

"Yeah sure."

As soon as he's outside, i feel better. I'm kind of relieved...

Fuck, what is wrong with me?

"What is wrong with me?"

"Him!"

"Eff! Stop it, he's your friend."

"And you're not in love with him, so do both of you a favour ... let him go ..."

"You're not a fucking genius Eff, you don't know everything!"

"You neither obviously..."

"Fuck you!"

"Suit yourself babe..."

"Cook!"

"What I'm just saying ... Well it's pretty late I've to go. Is she alright?"

"As much as she can be..."

"Be back soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He goes out.

"What does that mean?"

"Naomi, give her some time..."

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... _

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Five

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I'm awake for almost an hour now. And I'm still in war with myself about what I'm gonna do...

It's 3am and I can't sleep, I'm in bed with Effy again and Emily is in Effy's room.

I have to see if she's alright ... No ... I need to!

I don't get it, it's weird since the first time we've met all I have in mind is her ... I wanna protect her ... I wanna make sure she's alright ... I wanna make her smile ...

That's enough! I don't care what Effy thoughts I have to see her. So I get up and I walk to Effy's room.

I stop in front of the door... and then I heard her crying...

I try to open the door but it's locked... So I knocked ...

"Ems, it's me open the door please..."

"No, I'm not gonna open I've been crying a bit, my eyes are all puffy ... go away Naomi..."

"I don't care and I don't go anywhere... I'm where I want to be. I want to be with you, I want to make sure that you're alright!"

"I'm fine, so just go..."

"You don't want to open then fine... but I'm not going anywhere... I'm gonna sleep in front of you door so I you need someone then I'm there..."

She doesn't say a word, but she doesn't open the door neither ...

The next morning when I open my eyes Effy is in front of me with Hayley in her arms. They're both smiling.

"Mummy, can I sleep here too? Please ..."

"Nope, sleeping on the floor is for dogs and crazy ones. Not for my little princess. Hayley go in the living room watch some DVD, I'm coming in a bit oki?"

"Cool!"

She release Hayley and help me stand up.

"So this is your version of giving her some time ... nice ... a bit personal but nice ... Naomi she's not ready to let you in ..."

"Exactly and that's why I'm out, but I want her to know that I'm there ..."

"Why?"

"Because I ... Because she ... that what friends do!"

"What's her name?"

"Emily of course you're drunked or what!"

"Oh Emily, nothing more ... Naomi you don't even know her ..."

"I know but there is something about her ..."

"Obviously ..."

She winks at me and then she leaves.

I knocked on the door.

"Ems. We're going to work so feel free to do what you want. This house is yours as well... Hope you're a bit better ..."

Its 10pm when I come back home. I've spend the evening with Mark. It was boring as per usual.

I like him a lot, but more like a brother or a really good friend...

I don't know ... I just can imagine spending my whole life with him.

He's just not the one... Or maybe I'm not ready yet, I think I'll have to try harder then ...

As soon as I'm in the house I spot Effy in the living room, she's reading again ...

Since Hayley birth she has changed a lot, she's probably the more mature of us two.

"Reading again ..."

"How was the date? Lovely?"

"Eff... not now..."

"Naomi you know you're not happy with him. You don't have to force yourself ... you don't need to prove something or ..."

"I know, but I wanna try Eff. He's the only one I've been close enough to be a couple in years so if it doesn't work with him then what?"

"If you think so..."

"Where is she?"

"In her room again ... she hasn't eat yet, I've made a soup for her... can you give it to her?"

"Of course."

"I'm gonna sleep, are you coming then?"

"No ... I ...I'll sleep upstairs again."

"As you want ..."

A few minutes later I'm in the front of her room knocking again ...

"Yes."

"Eff has made you some soup..."

"Ok. But I'm not ready yet to let you in ..."

"No it's ok no worries I'm fine here, I've even take a pillow and a blanket with me tonight so I'm fine."

She slowly opens the door and as soon as my eyes are on her I'm happy, I feel warm all around me. I so much wanna touch her or take her in my arms ... But I can't.

The situation have been pretty much the same during a whole week but one night things have changed a bit.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah... Naomi honestly you can go to sleep in a real bed..."

"I don't want to. What's your name?"

"Emily."

"I know that silly ..."

"Oh Fitch. But why ?"

"I want to know you."

"Ok... I guess...what's yours?"

"Don't laugh!"

"I won't."

"Naomi Campbell."

She laugh but I'm not angry cause it's one of the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"How old are you?"

"22, you?"

"Same."

We have done the same thing during two more nights and then on the third night when I'm about to ask for more information she slowly opens the door, and without a word she goes back to bed.

I slowly enter the room and I stay in the doorframe, I'm not sure what to do...

"You can come in ... I can't let you sleep on the bloody floor for days, it's your house after all... so come here, it's ok."

I lay in bed with her next to me.

I'm happy, like I've never been since a long time now.

What the fuck!

When I open my eyes I'm surprised to see that I'm now spooning her, our legs are tangled and one of my hand is almost touching her center.

Fuck, I can't stay like that. I have to move.

So I try to stand up but the only thing that happen is her more cuddle in my side. She now has her head on my chest.

I slowly put a bit of her hairs behind her ear and I whisper to her:

"Everything is gonna be alright. I'm here now."

I'm not sure that I'm saying that only for her. The thing is that it also makes me feel a bit better too.

We stay like that a few more hours and then Effy enters the room.

"Whoahh someone has made progress..."

"Shut up, you're gonna wake her up! She needs to sleep!"

"Why you've make her exhausted?"

"Fuck you Eff. I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!"

Shit, now I've wake her up.

"Sorry ... I need to ... shower..."

And then, in only five seconds she's out...

Sometimes I just don't get her.

"Are you happy now?"

"Maybe it's not me Naomi ..."

"What? What the fuck are you on?"

I lie on the bed waiting for Emily to come back so I can go take a shower. But when she enters the room, I can't breathe. She's there, only wearing a towel and still a bit wet...

God she's so hot.

Wait ... no ... no ... maybe ... yes ... of course she is.

"I... now ... shower ...work ...later"

I almost run to the shower.

Fuck, I really need a cold ... very cold ... shower.

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

LiveJournal: .com/  
Twitter: /everything_once 

_Attention : Sorry for my English, I'm French so I'm totally responsible for every mistake ! Help me ... _

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Six

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I'm so relieved to be at home!

It has been a very very long day.

Plus I've not been able to erase Emily from my mind for one fucking second.

I don't know why or what is wrong with me...

All I've been able to think about is her in this quite relevant towel...

"Good to see you my love!"

"Mark! What the fuck are you doing here? No... I mean ... well it's late and everything ... Oh fuck please don't tell me that I've forgot the fact that we were supposed to have a date tonight ... once again ..."

"It looks like that..."

"Shit... I'm the worst girlfriend on earth! It's official I suck! I'm truly sorry Mark, it won't happen again. I swear!"

"Relax, it's ok. I know that you work a lot at the music's shop with Effy. So as the perfect boyfriend that I am, I've spend the whole afternoon here cooking your favourite meal! So basically all you have to do is put your beautiful ass in this couch and enjoy our date!"

I kiss him on the cheek because I can't believe how great he is.

"You're amazing. How can you manage to find some time to do that? I mean you're a lawyer, you're saving the fucking world while all I do is selling some crap music to a bunch of drunked teenagers?"

"Easy! I just have to remind myself that it'll make you happy."

"I gonna be back in 5 minutes. I just need to find something more comfortable."

"Take all the time you need babe, you know what? The dinner isn't finished yet so why don't you take a bath while I'm finishing it!"

"Yeah good idea see you soon lover!"

I quickly give him a kiss on the lips.

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I slowly open my eyes and I've to admit that I'm pretty pleased with the view.

Naomi is there half naked, she's desperately trying to find one of her shirt.

God she's just beyond beauty!

"Hum ... hum ..."

She turns herself to look at me.

God those eyes are killing me. They're literally burning my skin.

"Oh shit did I wake you up?"

"No...no...it's ok...Naoms you ... well ... you're naked..."

"Oh fuck I forgot I can't find my fucking Queen's shirt!"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm wearing it. I was in need of something to sleep in. Sorry. Here, you can have it back."

I give it back to her and I hide my bare chest behind my arms while trying to find another shirt to put on.

She approaches me and slowly touches my belly.

"God Ems, what the fuck! You've got bruises all over your body!"

She gently places her hands on my belly and begins to trace the outline of my bruises with the tips of her fingers.

This simple sensation makes my body shiver but I'm also a little bit scared.

It's the first time that someone touches me since him...

I can feel a tear rolling along my cheek.

I close my eyes.

This is just too much ...

"Please Naoms ... stop..."

She immediately puts her hands away.

"Ems, please tell me what happened to you? You can tell me everything?"

"Nothing... I'm just a bit clumsy, I've fell in the stairs..."

I don't believe you, but I'm not gonna push you ... so ... when you'll feel ready just know that I'll be there!"

"Thanks..."

"Listen Mark is there, he has cooked for us but I'm sure they'll be enough for three. Come dine with us!"

"What ... no ... I don't want to interrupt anything... He deserves you, alone..."

"It wasn't a question. Ems, please ... do that for me."

"Ok, I just need to change."

"We'll be waiting, take all the time you need."

***** Naomi****'s thoughts*****

"Emily is gonna eat with us, yeah?"

"Naomi, you sure? I mean it was supposed to be a romantic dinner, so maybe ..."

"Mark come on, she needs to eat and if you really want to we could do it another time!"

"Naomi of course I want to, we are a fucking couple!"

"I know, sorry it wasn't like that... I ..."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm ready. By the way, I'm Emily."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm mark a friend of Naomi."

"Friend?"

"Don't listen to him he's stupid sometimes, he is my boyfriend."

"Ok."

"Come on girls' time to eat."

Spending some more time with Emily is nice. I've learn a few more things about her. She has a twin and a little brother, who seems to be a little version of Cook.

But I can feel that there is something more that she doesn't want to tell me.

It makes me a bit sad, I don't know why but I want to know everything about her.

I can't stop thinking about her bruises.

I need to know what happened to her.

"Listen, it's late I gonna go to bed. It was a great dinner thank you Mark. And sorry if I've ruined your date."

"No it's ok, it was a lovely night. Have a good night. See you soon."

"Thanks. Good night."

One hour later, I'm sitting on the couch with Mark and we're watching a documentary about global warming. I really like this one I've already saw it a couple of times but I don't mind watching it again.

Mark on the other hand don't seems really interested on the TV he can't stop kissing me and touching me, which starts to get on my nerves.

"Mark, stop it. I'm watching the documentary!"

"Oh come on its lame and I really want you now."

"No, I'm watching it and we are not alone."

"You know what you can keep watching the TV if you want to... I'll just kiss you there ... or there..."

"Mark stop it!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

I'm flabbergasted, Emily is slapping Mark.

"Ems, stop it's ok..."

She's crying and shaking now. I quickly take her in my arms.

"I think I gonna go now."

"Yeah maybe its better, I'll call you."

"Sorry..."

"Ems its ok, I'm alright. I think it's time for you to sleep."

"Can you ... I don't think I can ..."

"Ems, do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, I'm such a fucking mess..."

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Seven

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

When I come back in the room Emily is still crying and shaking on the bed.

I slowly approach her cause I don't want to scare her.

Her eyes are so dark so full of fears, and hate. I've never seen her like that and to be honest I've never seen anyone like that!

"Ems, it's gonna be ok. Ems please look at me! I'm here it's alright..."

"I'm sorry ... I was thinking ... he ... he ... and you was saying stop...so... he has no right to... i don't want you to ..."

"Ems relax, it's ok. You don't need to put yourself in such a state ... I'm fine... Mark wasn't hurting me."

I gently rub her back but she's shivering every time that my hand touches her skin.

"Ems, get some rest yeah?"

"I can't ... the nightmares are back... can you stay with me?"

"Of course, I wasn't planning to leave you like that!"

One hour later Emily is asleep but tears keep running on her cheeks and she's so cold.

I spoon her with all my body trying to warm her. When I'm touching her I can feel that her body is shaking again. So I push her hairs behind her ear and I start to whisper:

"Ems it's only me... Naomi... you're safe with me... everything is gonna be alright now... I will let no one hurt you again..."

She slowly begins to relax.

Before to fall asleep to I live some small kisses in her neck.

***** Emily's thoughts*****

When I open my eyes the first thing I realise is Naomi spooning me. That is probably one of the best feeling I've ever feel.

Her arms are on my belly, and her breath is warming my neck.

I also can feel her heart beating and it calms me.

Since the rape I haven't been able to be this close of someone.

Being close make me wanna puke, but with her it's so different.

To be honest it's pretty much the opposite, I need to be close, I need to touch her.

Being with her slowly makes me forget.

I don't know why but I know that she means a lot for me.

Every second since we have met she has been in my head, sometimes I think that she's slowly rescuing me from my thoughts and from my past.

"Ems, stop thinking so loud, I need to sleep!"

"Sorry."

"Just kidding! Sleep well ?"

"Yeah, first time in weeks to be honest."

"I'm that boring?"

"It looks like that. At least from my point of view..."

We both laugh, and it's just amazing. I haven't laugh in month, but right now it just seems to be uncontrollable!

"So considering that it's Saturday, what do you wanna do?"

"Don't you have to spend the day with Mark?"

"I'm a free girl! And no actually he's going to see his parents. So I'm all yours today."

"Actually I'm good there."

"Junk food and DVD's all day then?"

"Yes please ! ! !"

"Ok stay there I'm gonna see what we have."

A few minutes later she's back with a lot of snacks and a bunch of DVD's too.

"So, we have blue crush, slumdog millionaire, the secret life of bees, and the notebook..."

"Woahh, I love them all... it's hard to choose."

"You know what, fuck it, let's spend the day in bed!"

"Great ! ! !"

"But you still have to choose which one first ..."

"The notebook!"

"As you want Ems. Today is your day!"

"Nice. Let's watch it then."

As soon as she's back under the covers, I feel complete again!

I cuddle to her side, and she puts her arms around me.

I can smell her perfume and feel her breath on my neck, this is just amazing.

Minutes later I can feel her fingertips tracing small circles on my belly.

God! I love that. It leaves goosebumps everywhere on my skin.

***** Naomi's thoughts*****

What the fuck am I doing?

I mean now I'm tracing circles on her skin. She must think that I'm crazy!

But she doesn't put my hands away, actually she seems to relax under my touches...

I gently kiss her forehead.

Fuck! What have I done again?

Fuck ... Fuck ... Fuck ...

Now she's looking at me... I can't decipher those amazing brown eyes.

She just seems lost right now.

"Ems, I'm sorry, I don't know why ..."

"Can you do it again? Please?"

Her eyes are begging me now.

What am i supposed to do?

Fuck I'm just so confused right now. I wanna do it, I really do but at the same time I can't stop thinking that she's a girl and we're friends ...

"Naoms, please it's nothing... I just... I need it... please..."

She's almost crying now.

I gently approach my lips from her forehead.

I'm almost touching her now ...

But I don't kiss her on the forehead, I slowly kiss her on the lips. It's a gentle kiss, almost a chaste one.

But I've never felt something that strong before.

I can feel it all over my body, it's almost like walking on clouds or flying... I can't describe it...

I don't know what is happening in me, but only a second later I'm on top of her.

She's looking at me but doesn't say anything.

I start to kiss her again, but this time it's not very chaste.

I need to do that, I need her ...

She's now responding to my kiss but she's not touching me.

I wanna touch her so I delicately place one of my hands on her belly and the other one under her back.

I can feel her shiver.

I start to put my hands under her shirt and then I slowly make them move to her breast.

As soon as my hands are on her breath I look at her.

She's crying.

Why?

Fuck, what am I doing?

She doesn't want me to do that...

I'm a fucking freak!

I'm quickly on my feet.

"I'm sorry Ems … I … You … sorry…I'm gonna go now … please forgive me Ems … I'm … it never gonna happens again …"

I'm almost running now.

When I arrive at Mark's apartment I'm still in shock with what I've done.

"Hi, Naomi, what are you doing here?"

"I… I've changed my mind. If you still want me there, I think that I'm ready to live with you now."

"Really? Of course I want you there! I love you!"

"Thanks. I… You … I want you to make love to me now! I need you…"

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!

And don't hate me too much for Mark & Naomi it'll get better I promise


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Eight

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Hi to you too Eff…"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I'm at Mark's, why?"

"You dare asking? Well I'm coming back home to found Emily half naked crying in her room. She's fucking broken Naomy, what is fucking wrong with you?"

"She has told you? I… She's a fucking girl Eff… I can't…"

"Yes she's a girl and you're stupid. Come back home now, I think you could at least apologize to her!"

"I'm not coming back Eff… I gonna stay with him now, like … you know … living together… We're together, it's the normal thing to do, right?"

"For fuck sake, Naomi listen to yourself! Love is supposed to make you happy…"

"Eff, I'm not sure that it's love I've just met her …"

"I was talking about Mark … Listen tonight there is a party at cook's pub. Come, she's gonna be there … She really needs apologize…Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll come …"

"Naomi, just be happy … You deserve it too…"

After our conversation I come back to Naomi's bedroom. Emily is lying on the bed she's still crying a bit.

"Hey you…"

"Hi, sorry I'm such a mess…"

"No you're not. It's normal for you to cry. But tonight we're going out, you need to change your mind!"

"No… I don't think that I'm ready for that."

"Listen Emily if you really want to you can stay there crying all night long. Actually it will help me because finding a baby sitter that can support Hayley a whole night is a fucking nightmare! But I'm not sure it will make you feel better… Don't you think so?"

"Yeah…maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am! I'm Effy Fucking Stonem!"

It's almost 10PM when Emily and I arrived at the pub.

"Hi babe! You make it!"

"Cook for fuck sake I'm not your Babe! Leave me alone for once!"

"Sorry, it's just that it's a shame that we aren't together…"

"Maybe that if you have been able to keep it in your pants we will be a couple right now… So any nice guys here tonight?"

"The whole Bristol Rovers Soccer Team are there, and believe me those guys are just FUCKING MENTALS! ! ! IT MEANS THAT IT'S TIME TO PARTY GIRLS! ! !"

"I … I gonna … I've to go to the bathroom, see you later yeah …"

"Of course Emily, I'll be next to the bar. Come see me when you're back."

"Ok."

I follow Cook to the bar, where he starts to do some cocktails for a few clients.

"Is she alright?"

"As much as she can be. Which means not that much…"

"Where is blondie bye the way? Please don't tell me that she's with this asshole again!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but she's with him. Actually she's gonna live with him now."

"WHAT THE FUCK? She can't do that. She doesn't even love him. He's just fucking convenient!"

"I know, but maybe she needs some more time to figure it out by herself…"

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

As soon as I heard Cook talk about the team, I'm sick. I'm about to puke just thinking about him.

That's why I go to the bathroom, I'm almost running now.

But on my way to the bathroom I spot them both. He's smiling and his hands are touching her. I hate him so much right now.

She doesn't look at me.

"Hi Emily! How's your night?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Naomi hasn't told you yet?"

"Mark … maybe…"

"Oh come on Naomi it's not gonna be a secret for long… She's moving in with me! We're gonna be a real couple now."

Those simple words break my heart in million pieces. I don't know why that hurt that much.

I've only just met her, but it kills me.

"Emily are you alright you don't seem good?"

"No…it's ok … I just… I just need to go to the bathroom, sorry."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No, it's ok."

"I…"

"NO! I just need to be alone for a second! You know what, I don't think that it's time to party for me, I don't feel very well I'm gonna go back home. See you!"

She doesn't say a word. Well to be honest I don't let her the time to.

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I'm not really in the party mood tonight. Especially not after Mark's little declaration to Emily.

"Hi, you're a friend of Emily?"

"Kind of, more of an ex-roomies. And who are you?"

"I'm Danny, an old mate of her and her twin."

"Her twin?"

"Yep, Katie. I kind of need to talk to Emily do you know where I could find her now?"

"Yes, she must be home now. Do you have a piece of paper so I could give you her address?"

"Yeah of course. Here!"

"Thanks."

"No thanks you. Have a good night!"

"Thanks. By the way she's not feeling very well tonight could you look after her?"

"Of course."

Minutes later I'm on the dance floor when Effy approaches us.

"Naomy, have you seen Emily she was supposed to come back to me almost half an hour ago! I'm worrying now."

"Oh, no it's alright she wasn't feeling well so she headed back home."

"Oki. Have you talk to her?"

"No, not yet. But I've found one of her friend."

"WHAT! WHO?"

"Effy calm down, it's just …"

"WHO?"

"A guy named Danny, why?"

"WHERE IS HE NOW?"

Cook must have been alerted by Effy screams cause he's next to us now.

"Effy what happens?"

"HE'S THERE!"

"Fuck!"

"Actually no, he's probably at home with her now."

"WHAT! NO WAY! COOK WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Mark stay there and have a look at the bar!"

They're running out. I don't get it but I follow them anyway.

When we arrive at our house I hear Emily screaming. Cook violently opens the door and all I can see is Emily half naked on the floor she's crying, shaking and bleeding. And this guy has his trousers around his knee and he is about to rape her.

Cook jump on him and he's biting the shit out of him.

While Effy runs to Emily. She tries to hold her in her arms but Emily won't let her.

I slowly approach her.

"Ems, it's alright. It's me Naomi ok, I'm just gonna hug you."

I take her in my arms. I envelop her with all my body, I just want to protect her. But she's just broken right now, it's almost like having a dead person in my arms.

She's barely breathing, she's just crying and shaking.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ASSHOLE! TWICE! YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD DO THAT TO HER TWICE! FUCKING BASTARD!"

I look at Effy in shock.

"TWICE?"

Cook and Effy now look at me and this guy use it as an opportunity to run as fast and as far away possible.

I'm just staying on the floor, with her in my arms, completely flabbergasted.

How someone can hurt her that bad?

How is she gonna be now?

Why have I give him the address?

Who is he?

Why haven't she told me before?

What am I gonna do?

And most important, why am I hurting that much?

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!

And don't hate me too much for Mark & Naomi it'll get better I promise


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Nine

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I'm still lying on the floor in Naomi's arms.

But my mind isn't there anymore.

All I can think about is him. It makes me sick but I can't help it.

If they haven't been there on time he'll have raped me again…

"Ems … we need to get you to the hospital …"

I don't wanna talk, I just wanna be dead so I just shake my head.

"The police will need to …"

"Naomi maybe that she need to get some rest first…"

"Effy, you're fucking crazy or what?"

"Naomi calm down I'm just trying to understand how she feels…"

I can't listen them arguing cause of me right now. So I stand up and I walk to the bedroom.

I immediately close the door and I fall on the floor.

I just need to be alone.

I'm too ashamed by myself to be near them!

But they're instantly behind the door, and I can hear them knocking but it seems so far away from me now…

It's just like if I was on another room at the moment.

"Ems, please open the door… if you don't want to go to the hospital or to the police then fine but please let me be with you!"

She's crying too now.

It's all my fault … I'm a fucking monster!

"Ems … I'm sorry… If only I've knew … please forgive me…"

"Naomi, stop it! It's not about you now! Emily, it's me can you open the door, I just wanna check your injuries and make sure that they're not too bad…"

I slowly open the door but I only let Effy in.

I can't stand to be next to Naomi right now, it's just too much.

While Effy is looking at my injuries I close my eyes I can't look at her…

Every time she is touching me, I'm about to scream. I know that it's her but all I see is him!

I also can hear Naomi crying and sobbing against the door.

"Ems… please…Ems…"

I can't stand it, I can't stand her right now!

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"

Effy is now hugging me.

A few second later I hear her close the front door.

It's strange but I feel a bit relieved, I like her a lot but right now I'm just not able to be near her.

She means too much for me…

"It's ok Emily, she'll understand that you need some time to rest. You're safe here. It won't happen again. I'm sure that Cook have beaten him to death by now, and we won't let him come near you again!"

She gives me some pajamas and helps me into the bed.

I'm not gonna sleep but she's true, I'll need some rest.

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

Emily is in her bedroom for almost an hour now, but I can still hear her crying…

I need to know what happens so I decide to call Cook.

"Hi?"

"Hi. I'm almost there. He won't be a problem anymore, I've left him almost dead and I've threaten him to fucking kill him with my own hands if he even try to approach her!"

"Good to know. Can you come here, I need you to look after her while I'm gone."

"Where?"

"Naomi, she's in shock too. She'll need someone."

"Ok. I'll be there in 5."

"Thanks a lot Cook."

"You're welcome princess."

Less than 5 minutes later he's there.

"I've already called the sitter, she'll keep Hayley with her tonight."

"Great, thanks! I'll be there as soon as possible. She's upstairs. I don't think that she'll open her door. Just make sure that she's ok, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'll look after her!"

"I know. Bye."

"Bye."

When I arrive at Mark's apartment I'm surprised to found him alone.

"Naomi isn't there?"

"No, she isn't with you?"

"No. Well I must have made a mistake then… Sorry, I'll call her."

"Wait. Is she alright?"

"Of course."

"Not her, Emily?"

"I… I can't explain you … it's not my story to tell … sorry. I gotta go, see you later."

As soon as I'm out of his apartment I'm ringing Naomi.

"Hi…"

"Where are you?"

"Where do you think I am?"

"Ok just give me 10 minutes."

"I wasn't planning to move…"

I hang up on her and I start to drive to the lake. This is Naomi's place to relax. Every time that something happens to her, it's where she goes.

She's sitting at the edge of the water. She has cried a lot, and her eyes are still puffy.

I put my jacket on her shoulders.

When I'm next to her she places her head on my shoulders.

"How is she?"

"How do you except her to be? Naomi she's broken… she's … it's not the first time … well at least he hasn't succeeded this time but …"

"When?"

"A few weeks ago … that's the reason why she's homeless actually. He is her future brother in law."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know. But she doesn't want to talk about it. For some reasons she's sure that no one will trust her. She's scared to death Naomi, she needs us to stand at her side no matter what she decides to do!"

"He has to paid for it!"

"I know … but it's not our life… all we can do is helping her to cope with that…"

"All I've been able to do is helping him to attack her again! Great!"

"None of that is your fault. We should have told you too."

"Why she doesn't want me next to her? She thinks that I'm responsible? Fuck I'm a fucking monster, I'm as bad as him!"

"Of course not. You've made some mistakes about her, but she doesn't consider you as a responsible. She's just probably to ashamed. She can stand it with us, but not with you cause you're obviously special to her eyes… Maybe just as much as she's to yours…"

"She … I …"

"It's ok if you can't say it out loud now, but we both now that it's what you feel inside. I know you Naomi, and I know that you deserve to be really happy for once…"

"Thanks. Since when are you so fucking great at speaking?"

"Mostly since you're so daft, and Hayley have made me done some progress too!"

"Pfff…"

"Come here silly cow…"

I cuddle her. I hope that we all gonna be able to go through that experience.

I'm confident, it's not gonna be easy but with love and friendship on our side it'll probably work!

At least I really hope so because we all deserve it!

"Effy, I'll stay at Mark's for a bit. Can you tell her that I'll miss her and that I'm there if she needs me, like anytime."

"I will, but I've the feeling that she already knows!"

"I truly hope that you are right about that!"

"I'm always right!"

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

So please ... please ...review this chapter!

And don't hate me too much for Mark & Naomi it'll get better I promise


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Ten

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I haven't seen Emily since almost 10 days, last time was of course after her aggression.

Effy has keep me updated about her, but I'm still missing her.

I can't help myself to feel guilty happen what happens that night.

So I've been pretty much awful with everyone since that night.

But today, I've decided that things were about to change.

That's the reason why I'm now in front of my old house.

I've been there for almost an hour now, I'm just fucking scared. I'm about to knock when the door opens.

"About fucking time Campbell ! ! !"

"Nice to see you too Effy, do you know that sometimes you just sound like Cook?"

"Yeah he probably give me some habits when we were fucking years ago with some diseases as well …"

"Classy!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the subject of your visit isn't my sexual life, so what do you want?"

"I …well… I wanna see her."

"Naomi, I don't know if she's ready for that. I've told you how she is, maybe it's too soon."

"I don't care what you thought, I have to see her! Please let me in, and if she really doesn't want me here, then I'll leave. I swear…"

"Ok."

I'm about to go upstairs when I hear Effy.

"She's in the garden with Hayley."

"Thanks."

As soon as I'm in the garden Hayley rushes over me; God I've missed her too, but not as much as Ems…

"Hey princess!"

"Auntie Nana! Where have you been?"

"I'm living with Mark now."

"You're gonna have a baby?"

"WHAT? No! Of course not. You know you don't have to be pregnant to live with someone."

"Yeah, Hayley she's right, you just have to be in love. Right Naomy?"

"Uhhh… I … It's… well your mum is probably right Hayley."

"Hey sweetheart do you wanna come inside with me, I was about to watch shrek …"

"Cool!"

She's running to her mother. Emily still hasn't turned to me. But she doesn't move neither.

"Listen Ems, I just wanna see you and make sure that you're alright. But if you don't want me there, I'll let you be…"

We stay like that a few minutes.

It's even harder to be that close of her without being able to be really close from her.

It's killing me from the inside!

"Sorry then, I'm gonna go. Hope you're a bit better. We will probably see each other soon."

I'm about to go when I hear her husky voice whispering…

"Stay…please…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's one of the only things I've been sure about for days. I need you there."

I slowly approach her.

She turns to look at me and then she fall in my arms, crying and shaking.

"God, I've missed you so much Ems!"

"I know. I've missed you too."

"Please tell me that you're alright and that we are ok?"

"As much as it's possible to be! I'm really sorry for pulling you away."

"You have every right, I'm the one that should apologized, without my brilliant intervention he wouldn't have been able to find you… I'm so sorry for letting him hurt you! I'm so ashamed of myself!"

"What! No, he's the only responsible, he's the only one who should be ashamed! To be honest the reason why I've been pulling you away was cause I was ashamed that you have seen me like that, I mean so weak and so dirty and broken… I care about you a lot and you seeing me like that was just too much to handle…"

"I care about you a lot too Ems, and the vision that I have about hasn't changed. Well actually it's wrong, I'm so proud of you know cause you're a fighter and a very very strong person. Ems … I … well I don't really know how to say that, but I've been … well I've been feeling things for you. I'm not really sure what kind of feelings they were, but I just know that you mean a lot for me. I need you near me Ems, since that night I've been shit cause you weren't there…"

"Naoms … you … I … Mark."

"I know. And to be honest I'm not even sure of what I expect us to be. But I've been attracted to you, and it's something really new and strange for me. So in some ways I'm scared, but happy too…"

"Naoms, I don't need you to rush things. Last time was a bit of a mistake."

"NO!"

"No, not like that. What I mean is that I've been hurt and you're with someone so maybe it's not the best timing for us to be … well us. Maybe we just need to wait and see how things are going… What do you think?"

"Right now… I'm pretty much ok with you, but at the same time I'm scared. I don't want to rush things, but I don't want to take the risk of loosing you neither."

"Neither do I. Naoms since the first time I've met you, I've fancied you. It means something right, so I pretty confident about the future. But right now…"

"Right now all I want is to kiss you… Is it ok?"

"What about him?"

"I don't know Ems. Please, I just … I just want to kiss you know!"

"I'm sorry Naoms but I can't. it won't be fair on him, on you and on me… We all deserve better. You need to figure it out first… I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the only responsible there. Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for."

I slowly approach her and kiss her on the cheek before whispering to her:

"I'll come back soon I promise. But I think that I'll need sometimes to realize who I am now…"

"I'll be there waiting for you."

I hug her one last time and then I headed back home.

I really need to figures it out, because now I'm only hurting everyone, especially those I really care about.

And it's not fair on them and on me.

When I enter our apartment, I immediately spot Mark sitting on the couch watching a soccer game.

I take some minutes to look at him. As much as I'm confused right now, I can't deny the fact that he means a lot to me too.

"Hey baby, you're back. Where were you?"

"Hey, Mark I need to talk to you…"

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

I haven't received any reviews for last chapter so I think that people don't like this story anymore … idk … I'm not sure about it anymore…


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Eleven

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

"Hey, Mark I need to talk to you…"

"Of course Baby! Come here…"

I enter the living room but I stay in the middle of the room. I'm not really able to be close to him to say what I have to say.

"Mark, recently I've been attracted by someone else. Nothing really happened cause I'm with you and I've too much respect for you…"

"Nothing really happened?"

"Yeah except maybe a kiss… But it wasn't really like that. The thing is I don't know who I am anymore, or what I really want, I'm so lost and confused. I wish I could know, it will be so easy for me and for you both too…"

"So I wasn't dreaming, you have feelings for her, right? Emily…"

"How do you know that I'm talking about her?"

"You don't really need to be a genius to figure it out … The way you look at her, the way you smile when she's near you, the way you've been so depressed during the last week… You've never really be like that with me Naomi."

"I'm sorry, Mark so sorry."

"Don't. You don't have to be sorry, you can't help who you love. Look at me I've been in love with you pretty much since the first time I've seen you, even if I've always known that the feeling wasn't exactly shared…"

"I love you… Or at least I've always think so, but you're really important for me. And I'm not even really sure that I'm ready to leave you or that it's what I want. I'm just so lost right now. But I just want to be honest with you…"

"I know. You're the only one that could decide Naomi. You have to realize what you really want, what will really make you happy. You deserve it!"

"Do you even know how fucking great you are Mark?"

"No. But I wish you do …"

I come close to him and I give him a quick kiss on the lips. I'll never have imagine such an open discussion about my feelings for Emily. He really is a great man!

"Ok. Maybe we could continue this discussion over a pizza, cause I'm starving!"

"Stay there I'm gonna take care of the dinner."

"First press defrost and then another 5 minutes. I know you can do it!"

"Fuck you mister perfect dinner! I can do it, I'm really good with a microwave."

We're both laughing now. I really feel relieved, I should have talk to him before …

10 minutes later we are sat in the kitchen with an slightly overcooked pizza and a lot of beers…

"So, how is it work?"

"What?"

"You, me and her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've kissed and maybe you'll want more … I won't judge Naomi, and if you …"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I'll kiss her again, but she has been recently aggressed, twice, so …"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god, how is she doing?"

"Fine. But … well…"

"Ok, let just say that … well if something happen I just want to know it. Not in a perverted way, I just want you to feel free to talk to me. You're my girlfriend, but you're also, and that is really important, one of my closest friend. Ok?"

"Ok. So you're saying that…well… that …

"That you could go as far as you want as long as you're honest with me."

"Thanks, you truly are amazing."

"I know."

I feel my phone buzzing so I quickly open it. I've got a new message from Ems.

********I'm really sorry but I just can't sleep I keep having those nightmares, and every time I close my eyes all I can see is him … I'm so scared Naoms… I need you, I really do. Seeing you today was too much… Sorry Exx****

I look puzzled and a tear is rolling along my cheek. Knowing that she's not well always hurt me. Sometimes it's just as she is a part of me.

"it's her? Listen Naomi if she needs you, you should go with her. She's you friend too, and from what you've jost told me I assume that she could use a friend right now…"

"Thanks, I…"

"It's ok. Go. Just call me or text me to let me know what's happening right?"

"Sure."

I quickly grab my bag and I hurry myself to Ems. I really don't want her to be alone when she is in such a state.

When I arrive at the house, I'm surprised to find Effy sitting on the front steps.

"Hi."

"Hi, well I must say that I haven't seen you here that often when you were living there…"

"She…I…"

"Yeah, I was there when she has text you. But I wasn't expecting you so soon. How is Mark?"

"I've told him about my feelings and he knows that I'm there."

"Ohh, so it makes it alright then? You better than that Naomi! Or at least you used to be…"

And with that she goes back inside without even looking back at me. Which I'm pretty glad of, otherwise she'll have seen me crying.

The worst thing is that I know how right she is.

I enter the house and I immediately go upstairs. I knock on her door, and she opens it almost instantly.

"You … a simple text will have been great. You don't have to be there, I'll understand. You're with Mark and …"

"I've talk with him, he knows everything, even the fact that I'm here with you tonight. You need me so I'm there. It's that simple! Now come to bed. You look like you really need to sleep. I lead her to the bed, and while she goes under the covers I take off my pant and I quickly text Mark.

**** I'm gonna stay with her tonight, she's really exhausted and stressed. I'll call you tomorrow first thing in the morning. Luv U & Good night Naomi**** xx ****

Then I enter the bed and I immediately spoon her. God it feels so right. She cuddles herself into me, almost every part of ours bodies are in contact. I place my arms around he, and I give her a quick kiss in the neck.

"Thanks Naoms. With you I feel so safe."

"I promise you that I'll never let something happen to you again! I'm gonna protect you no matter what. Now sleep, you really need it! Good night Ems and sweet dreams."

"Yeah. Night Naoms."

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twelve

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I wake up in her arms and it's probably the best morning I've ever had.

I can feel her breath on my neck, it's so peaceful. And for the first time in days I'm not thinking about it, I'm not scared, I'm just me …

"Ems, go back to sleep it's still early."

"No, it's ok I've slept enough. And I've to get up early anyway so…"

"Why exactly do you have to get up early?"

"I need to do some gardening."

"Really, you gonna leave me there, on my own, just to do some gardening?"

"Yeah… but I want you to come with me. You'll have some fun, I swear."

"How can I have some fun when I know that we could stay there lying in bed all day long."

"Please Naoms…"

"Ok, ok … But if it's shit you'll owe me big, really big!"

"Cool."

I turn to look at her.

God she's so beautiful, she really is amazing. I slowly approach my lips and I gently kiss her on the lips. She tries to deepen the kiss but I gently untangled myself from her.

As soon as I'm out of the bed, I miss her body next to mine.

"Come on Naoms, the quicker we're done with gardening, the quicker we'll be back in bed!"

I can't help but smile when I see her running everywhere in the bedroom looking for some clothes. It seems that I'm not the only one missing this sensation!

Almost an hour after we both are outside gardening.

"So are you having some fun?"

"Yeah, it's quiet funny, and relaxing too. But I'm not sure that I'll be doing that every morning."

"NO!"

"What?"

"It's not like that that you are supposed to plant them! I've already shown you twice, Naoms. Can you try to show a bit of attention… Hayley does that way much better than you!"

She approaches me and kiss the hell out of me.

God her lips are like heaven!

My hands are on her hips, and I gently start to place them under the hem of her shirt.

God I love her skin. She's so soft, so warm…

My lips are burning under hers.

I have butterflies flying in my whole body, I'm almost walking on clouds right now.

I've never felt so good in my whole life. It feels so right!

"So Hayley is still better than me?"

"Nope. It's official you're my new gardening buddy!"

"In your dreams Fitch!"

"Really."

I threaten her with a bottle of water.

"Oh, now you think you just can threaten me? Nice Fitch really nice, but that won't change the fact that it's an one time only event!"

"Yeah…you sure?"

"Yep."

I throw the whole bottle at her. She's completely soaked now. I can't help myself but laugh.

God it's so good to be happy again!

"Ok, so you wanna do it the hard way, I see!"

She opens the hose and sprinkles me completely.

"You're so fucking dead!"

She starts to run in circle in the garden, and I'm just behind her. As soon as I reach her, we both fall on the floor.

Gardening long forget behind us.

She's on top of me, and for just a second I'm scared and I think about him again. I feel my whole body tensed, she must have feel it as well cause the second after, she's underneath me.

I must say that being on top of her it's pretty awesome.

I got a lovely view on her tits, especially not that her shirt is totally soaked.

"Ems, can you think that you'll be able to stop perving at my tits for a bit… considering that my gardening lesson isn't over … I'm just saying…"

She's laughing now. This sound is like a romantic melody to my ears. I would be able to listen at it for hours.

I start to tinkle her in the ribs.

We must have stay like that a long time cause we only stop when Hayley is running over us.

"I wanna play too!"

"Which team, mine or Ems?"

"Your team!"

"No! It's unfair!"

"Relax I'm gonna play with you."

"So let repeat the team so we are clear: Me and Hayley against Effy and Emily. Ok?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Cool!"

We have been fighting for almost one hour, the garden is in such a state now. Effy is upstairs she's giving a bath to Hayley. While Naomi and I are still in the garden waiting to have a shower… well not together obviously but…

"It was a lovely day! We should do that more often."

"What? Kicking your ass? Yep good idea!"

"I was pair up with a kid! Of course you've won!"

"That's your version, and to be nice I'll stick t it. But we both know that I'm way much better than you…"

"You're evil Ems. I guess that I should head back home."

"Hum… yeah…of course… see you later then."

I've left her without even a word. I can't faced her now cause I'll be crying.

When I enter the house, I spot Effy looking at me.

"She'll figure it out … soon…"

"I really hope so…"

She goes in the garden with Naomi, and I stay there, alone in the dark.

I listen to what they say.

"So have you spent a good day?"

"Yeah, it was awesome!"

"I've seen you kissing her. How can you do such a thing?"

"I wanted too."

"Here, in my fucking house. You dare cheating to Mark here. Naomi you know that cheating is what I've ruined my life… so how could you?"

"I…it's not like that…they both know…"

"Oh so it makes it alright then? Shame that Cook haven't told me back then, we will still be a fucking family now!"

"Oh for fuck sack, he has never cheated on you! It was just fucking convenient for you to think so! And I'm a fucking grown up so I'll do what I want!"

"What? He…"

"Oh fuck, I… I shouldn't be the one explaining that to you … you should talk with him … I'm sorry. I better go. I've my own shit to solve. I'll be back soon but if you feel the need to talk then just call me. You're still are my best friend and I love you. Say goodnight to them for me."

As soon as Naomi is out of the house, I go in the garden. Effy is still there puzzled.

"I'm sorry but I may have heard your conversation. Maybe that you should go and talk to him, I'll stay there with Hayley."

"No, I can't … I can't let you here alone."

She's crying now.

"Eff, it's alright. I'm gonna be fine and I'm not alone I've Hayley with me, and she has proved us today that she is a real fighter. I really think that it's for the best that you talk to him."

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"No worries, take your time."

Thanks for reading, give me your thoughts about this fics, it means a lot for me to know what people thinks about my fics and it helps me a lot to be motivated.

Just a little clarification there Naomi is still with Mark cause she stills love him or at least she thinks so Everything is so new and scary for her (as always …) so she stays with him also to try to keep things as regular as they can be. Hope it makes sense, if not it's not really important cause they're not gonna be together for long ! ! ! :D

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

What do you wanna see next? Or I don't know … But please review it helps me a lot ! ! !


	13. Chapter 13

83Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Thirteen

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

I'm knocking really hard at Cook's door for almost a minute when he finally opens the door.

"Whoahh Eff, what's the matter?"

"Have you cheated on me?"

"Excuse me, we aren't even a fucking couple Eff. And no, I haven't slept with someone…but why…"

I don't even let him finish. I need to know the truth.

"Not now stupid, back then, when I was pregnant…"

"Oh… I see…who have told you so?"

"Naomi of course, but that is so not the point! Cook I really need to know!"

"Why? It won't changed the past … listen Eff…"

"NO! Please Cook I need to know! That night at this fucking party have you slept with that fucking Sarah Mc Coughan?"

I doesn't look me in the eyes, actually he keeps looking at the floor.

"No…"

I need to sat, I can't stay on my feet.

"Why? Why have you told me that you did then?"

"It was easier and … well …actually I was fucking scared…"

"About what?"

"About us being a couple. You were pregnant and all I was able to think was that the only reason why you were with me was the baby. And then at this party, the second you have seen us together in that room you've assumed that I've been cheating on you. It was just the fucking confirmation…"

"I've never…"

"Please let me explain. So in that twisted mind of mine things where so confused. But the one thing I was sure of was my love for you. But all I wanted back then was to know that you were with me cause of me and not cause of the baby, so saying that I've been cheating was a way for me to know if you were in love with me. Now I know how stupid it was… I was thinking that if you'll ever forgive me and have me back it will have been for me and only me. I'm such a fucking asshole!"

"No you're not. I'm the stupid one in here. I've jumped to conclusion and I've never really let you a chance to explain yourself. It was easier for me to see you as a cheater than to let you see how in love I am with you!"

Oh my god ! ! !

Did I just say to him that I'm still in love with him?

"You were in love with me?"

Well now it's time to take your life back in your fucking hands Effy Stonem !

"God have you ever listen to any fucking class at school?"

"Excuse me are you drunk or something. My education isn't exactly the main topic tonight!"

"James Cook just so you know when someone says 'I love you' it's a present sentence which means that it's happen in the present!"

And with that I leave him flabbergasted in the middle of his apartment.

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Since I've left Effy I've been thinking about her words. She's so right what I'm doing is so unfair for them. But the thing is that I love them both. It's a different love but it's still love.

But know I'm pretty sure about my decision so …

"Mark are you there?"

"Yep, in the kitchen. Come!"

When I enter the room I spot him having a cup of tea.

"Tea?"

"No, thanks. Mark I need to talk to you."

"Ok, but I have a bad feeling about this conversation."

I sat and I look at him in the eyes.

"First, I want you to know how much you mean to me. You're my best friend, my confident … I've loved you, maybe not in the most conventional ways or like in the fucking movies but I know that I've loved you. The thing is that since I've met her, everything have changed so much in my life. She's always on my mind, she's everything I can think of. And as much as I've tried I can't fight that feeling. I'm in love with her. And I respect you too much to stay with you knowing that, so I'm broking up with you. I'm sorry mark, so fucking sorry. I wish that things were simple but they're just the way they are…"

I can't look at him now.

"Naomi, please look at me. Good. Listen carefully, I'm in love with you but I have to be honest I've known from the beginning that we weren't made for each other. I've tried really hard to fight that and to make things changed, but with or without her, things will have ended like that. We are good for each other but not like that. She's the one for you, I can feel it and I can see it from the way you both look at each other. So I'm glad that you broke up with me for the love of your life. I just hope that I'll find mine soon!"

"Believe me you will cause you're just so fucking amazing! Mark I really need you in my life so please never leave me! Even if I'm a fucking cunt most of the time…"

"That I can't promise … I mean you are a really big cunt!"

I end up in his arms. God I'm so lucky to have him.

"Ok. There is one more thing actually, please don't hate me but I don't want to rush things with her… especially considering what she has been through… so can I stay here with you for a bit?"

"Yeah as long as we keep have sex!"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding! I mean it was never that great anyway so… No I'm just joking there, of course you can stay there as long as you need to!"

"Great. Maybe I should see her now."

"Maybe… Guess that I don't have to wait you for dinner then?"

"Probably not…"

I hug him one more time. And I'm off to her. God I'm already missing her… It's just fucking crazy, I've never fall that hard in my entire life!

She opens the door almost immediately. She seems surprised to see me there.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Yeah."

"I could leave then."

"NO! Please, no. I was just expecting Effy. She's not there and Cook has just called to talk to her. Apparently she has left him hours ago. I don't know where she is and Hayley and I are a bit stressed now."

"I know where she is. Is Hayley in pajama yet?"

"Nope."

"Good. Hayley come here!"

"Auntie NaNa ! ! !"

"Yep, why don't you get in your room, take your favorite doll and your jacket, we are going to see your mummy!"

"Cool!"

As soon as she's in the staircase, I kiss Emily fully on the lips. At the beginning she's so tensed but she starts to relax a bit. Soon her hands are on my hips and mine on her neck I need to be as closed as possible from her!

"Mark?"

"No, You!"

And I keep kissing her while we're waiting for Hayley. I'm never been so sure of anything in my entire life!

I'm in love, it's great and I have to scream it to the world :

I'M IN LOVE WITH EMILY FITCH ! ! !

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Why people aren't reviewing my stories ? Some other fics have less chapter than mine and almost 5 more reviews ?

Is it that lame ?


	14. Chapter 14

83Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Fourteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

As soon as Hayley is ready I take her in my arms and we walk to my car. Emily opens the door and I put Hayley on the backseat.

I know exactly where Effy is. It's pretty easy for me to know, we're friends and pretty close actually.

I hope she doesn't hate me right now…

"Naoms, relax she knows how much you care about her, and she knows that it wasn't your role to tell her the truth…"

She places her hand on mine and it calms me a bit.

"How are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Knowing me so well when we have only just met!"

"I don't know, I don't want to sound cheesy or anything but it's just like if I've known you for years…"

"I know, I feel the same."

I smile at her and then I look at Hayley, she's fast asleep on the backseat.

She looks so quiet and peaceful. God life is so easy when you're a child!

"Naoms?"

"Yeah."

"I've decided to tell the truth…"

"To Katie?"

"To Katie… and to everyone… with you I feel able to face them."

"It's great, I'm so proud of you! I gonna be there, by your side! I'll help you and I'll do anything you'll need to!"

"I know. I'm so lucky to have found you."

"Listen I've talked to Mark, and he knows that the reason I've break up with him is you and he is really understanding … well what I try to say there is that I gonna stay at his place for a bit…. I love you, I really do and I don't want to rush anything so I wanna let you a bit of space. Is it ok ?"

"Of course. As long as I can see you as much as I want, I mean you are my girlfriend right?"

"Nope!"

"What?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"We haven't even been on a proper date Miss Fitch and I'm not that easy so for know we just are friends who like to kiss each other…"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Language! Not in front of Hayley. And yes I am indeed…"

"Well then there won't be any kiss until we are a proper couple!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Naoms Language!"

She winks at me.

"God you're evil!"

"It's your rules, I just stick to them…"

"No kiss wasn't my rule!"

"Too late to complain!"

"You're lucky that we are arrived otherwise I'll have complain a lot!"

We exit the car and she helps me to carry Hayley on my arms. We are in the middle of a forest, pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Luckily the moon is pretty much fool tonight otherwise we won't have been able to see anything.

I instantly spot Effy's car a few meters away from mine.

I start to walk in the forest with Hayley on my arms and Ems on my side.

Soon I can see Effy seating on the ground next to a small campfire.

We slowly approach her.

"Effy, can we sit with you?"

"Suit yourself…"

"Someone's missing you…"

I put Hayley on her arms and as soon as she's in her mother arms she starts to cuddle with Effy.

They have a really close relationship which means a lot for Effy considering her own relation with her mother.

"I'm sorry about what I've told you later… It's not my business…"

"You're wrong, we're friends and that's what friends are there for. And you were right when I was to blind and stubborn. But that's not the point. I'm the one that should apologize. First for lying to you about Cook and then to telling you the truth like that. I'm really sorry Eff!"

"Don't! You haven't done anything bad. Cook is your friend too and I know that he probably have asked you to not tell me the truth. And now, you probably have help me to open my eyes a little bit, and probably my heart too. I love him, I've been loving him for a while now."

"It's great. So why are you there in the middle of the night, on your own?"

"Love can be pretty scary sometimes…"

I quickly glance at Ems and she's smiling at me her hands still on my legs.

"Yeah, I know… but it can be pretty amazing too…"

"So you two are together then?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Something about a proper first date…"

We are all laughing now. I've never been so happy in months!

"Mum? Where are we?"

"Hayley, I'm glad to show you my wonderland! This place is really special for me and well for you too…"

"Why? I've never been there before."

"Not exactly. Well this is where you have been conceived."

"Conceived? What does that mean?"

"Well this is where your Dad and I have 'created' you my princess. And it's also where I come every time that I'm a bit sad."

"Why?"

"Cause it reminds me how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"And daddy too?"

"Yep and daddy too. Actually I was thinking about going to spend the night at his apartment tonight. You wanna come ?"

"YES YES YES ! ! ! Please!"

"Well let's go then. Girls you are coming?"

"Maybe latter we kind of need to discuss for a bit."

"Oki. Have a good 'discussion' then."

She's winking at us before leaving with Hayley in her arms. They're really beautiful like that and I'm really happy for them.

"So what about this date Naoms?"

"Yep, what about tomorrow?"

"Ok, you can pick me up at 8PM, if it's ok for you."

"Nope. I was thinking about a one day long date. So I'll be there at 9PM."

"One day long? You are not afraid of being bored?"

"No. There are so much things I wanna learn about you. To be honest I wanna know everything about you. But let's not talk about this date for now, otherwise it won't be a surprise. About what you said later, I mean telling the truth to Katie, I wanna be there!"

"You don't have to. It's my own shit…"

"No, we are in this together Ems. And from what I've heard your sister is, no offence but it's what people said, a whoring bitch, so I guess that you could use a little support!"

"Offence non taken, mostly cause it's true… Thanks it means a lot that you want to be there with me. It's gonna be pretty hard… I mean she's about to marry him and…"

"…And you are her sister for fuck sake!"

"I know but we aren't close anymore."

"Why?"

"Mostly cause I like girls…"

"It's fucking stupid!"

"Yeah. Maybe that when we will go see her, I should be the one talking … because maybe she'll take the offence!"

We're both laughing, god it feels so good.

"Naoms, I know that we're suppose to have our first real date tomorrow but I wanna kiss you now…"

"You don't have to ask silly, my lips are all yours!"

"Good to know!"

She comes closer and our lips met. This sensation will probably never cease to surprise me, each time it's more powerful, meaningful…

Now I can feel her tongue asking for an entrance, whichI can't obviously deny to her. I slowly place my hands on her hips and I draw her closer. When our bodies are in full contact I feel happiness and lust growing all over my body.

"Maybe we should stop… otherwise I'll try to break the rules…"

"Isn't it why they are made for?"

"Nope Miss Fitch, come on let's get you to bed!"

"Great!"

"Not like that silly! It's late and I want you to be in really good form tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, are we supposed to see each other?"

"Yep for the best date of your life!"

"Good."

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Why people aren't reviewing my stories ? Some other fics have less chapter than mine and almost 5 more reviews ?

Is it that lame ?


	15. Chapter 15

83Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Fifteen

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

It's exactly 9PM when I hear knock on the door. I don't have to run to open it cause to be honest I'm in front of this door for almost half an hour now.

It seems that I really want to see her and to go on this date with her.

When I open the door I'm really surprised find her standing there with two bikes.

"What the fuck? This is your idea of a date?"

"Yep. Don't judge now, you'll judge at the end of the day! So ready for a ride babe?"

"Babe? Now I'm a babe? Someone is confident…"

"Someone is just breathtaking!"

With that her lips are on mine and all I can think about is how much I love her lips.

"Ready? Please tell me that you know how to ride a bike, otherwise my plan is done…"

"Of course I know how to ride a bike!"

"Good, so let's go."

We have been cycling for almost two hours now, and I'm honestly about to die!

"Naoms, where are we going?"

"Here!"

"What? In the middle of nowhere, next to a fucking road? It's a joke right?"

"Nope."

As soon as she's on her feet she asks me to follow her. Five minutes later we are in one of the most beautiful place I've ever seen. We still are in the forest but there is a little lake with a wonderful waterfall.

It's so quiet, all we can hear is the sound of water and birds.

"Whoahhh."

"So you like it then?"

"Of course! It's amazing."

"Well you've discover Effy's personal place, and I've to admit that I was kind of jealous cause I wanted you to share my own personal place first. So here we are. Welcome to my own garden of even. Wanna swim for a bit before our picnic ?"

"I haven't got my swimming costume?"

"Me neither, who cares?"

"Obviously I do! Skinny dipping isn't really my thing… I'm a bit shy …"

"I promise I won't look."

"Like you could, you're such a perve!"

"No honestly Ems, I won't."

One single look at her eyes and I was ready to jump in this lake, actually I would have been able to do anything! ! !

Several minutes later we both are in the water. She hasn't even try to look at me, but if I have to be honest I may confess that I've been watching her all along…

What!

She's a fucking goddess! She's one of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And she's also intelligent, carrying, funny, well and a bit stubborn but it's not really important cause she's just to fucking perfect to be true.

"Ems the purpose of this day, well the second one considering that the first is to allow me to be your real girlfriend, is to make sure that you've a good time and you forget everything that isn't perfect in your life at the moment! So stop thinking and enjoy our date!"

"I … I wasn't thinking…"

"Yes you were."

Slowly I feel her getting closer to me carefully while swimming. Then she positioned herself behind me before spooning me. And then she whispers to my ear:

"Are you still thinking now ?"

"I'm not really sure …"

"Ems … just … well if you're uncomfortable or if you want me to stop just say it … I don't mind…ok?"

"Naoms, I'm not afraid of you, and I'll never be. I know that you're not like him."

I'm so touched by her words right now. The fact that she want to be sure that I'm ready for it means a lot for me. But the truth is that I really want her right now but I don't know if I'll be able to.

When I close my eyes I still see him most of the times…

I feel her hands on my body but with the water all around us it's so different, and it's help me a bit.

"Relax Ems…"

She puts her hands on my shoulder and she lets them slide along my arms. When she starts to touch my breast my body begin to shake. I try to control it but I can't.

"It's ok Ems, really. Actually I'm starving, you?"

"Yeah, good idea…"

She turns me and gently traces the curve of my lips with her finger before quickly kissing me.

"Ems, I really mean it we don't have to do anything. Being with you is already more than enough for me. I really care about you, and I don't want to rush anything or to pressure you. You really means a lot to me Ems and I really hope that you know that."

"I do, I really do. Thanks for being so nice to me and to wait for me. You're amazing and I'm the lucky one. You're the first good thing that happens in my life so believe me I don't wanna loose you neither. Miss Campbell you're pretty much stuck with me! Now let get out of here, cause I'm freezing! Plus I kind of wanna taste your picnic. I mean I need to be sure about your cooking skills before agreeing to be your girlfriend! Right?"

"Fuck I'm screwed then."

Ok so let's face it she's not that perfect, well at least when it comes to cooking. But I don't really care, I love her so much. After the lunch I'm pretty much exhausted.

"Naoms?"

"Yep!"

"Would you mind if we changed your program a bit by having a little nap?"

"No, are you exhausted yet?"

"Yet?"

"Well our date is far from being finished. I've until midnight!"

"Good so I definitely need to rest. Plus I kind of missed sleeping in your arms…"

"Come here you silly…"

I immediately found my place in her arms and I cuddle myself into her. I rest my head on her chest and she starts to rub my back with her hands.

I'm fast asleep less than a minute after.

She's magical! Each time I sleep in her arms I don't make nightmares. It's like if being with her keeps all the bad memories away from me. And believe me it's really what I need at the moment!

Two hours later when I open my eyes I'm surprised to see that she's not sleeping.

"Have you slept?"

"Nope, I've been watching you. Sorry if it sounds creepy but you're beautiful when you're asleep…"

"Just when I'm asleep?"

"Of course not:"

She kisses the tip of my nose quickly.

'Time to go to our next destination!"

"Where?"

"The supermarket!"

"The supermarket?"

"Yep. I don't do conventional dates!"

"That I can see!"

She really is amazing, and a bit strange too … :D

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Why people aren't reviewing my stories ? Some other fics have less chapter than mine and almost 5 more reviews ?

Is it that lame ?


	16. Chapter 16

83Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Sixteen

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

We now are on the supermarket's parking and Emily looks really much puzzled. But even like that she's fucking fit ! ! !

"Ok, Naoms, care to explain why you're taking me on a supermarket for our first date? Cause I'm a little confused there…"

"Easy! We gonna eat and I don't really know what you like so I've just think that we can come here so you can choose?"

"Please tell me that you aren't gonna cook? Effy has made me promise that I'll never eat anything that you've personally cooked …"

"Funny Fitch, really funny!"

"Yep, but it's pretty much true! So you're gonna try to cook for me?"

"Nope. Well not exactly actually you're gonna teach me how to cook…"

"Oh, clever. So you actually invite me on a date, and I'm the one working."

"Yep."

Almost one hour later we're back to Effy's house. Emily has decided to start with a salad with prosciutto and goat cheese, before making a chicken curry with white rice and for the dessert some strawberries with whipped cream. It will probably be a really good meal.

"So I think that it's time to start our lesson. Ready?"

"Only if it's with you. So what am I suppose to do?"

"Well there are two options. You can do the easy part while I'm doing the hard ones, or we can do everything together. So?"

"Together of course!"

"Good."

"So we gonna start to cut the chicken and let it roast for a bit."

"Cool."

"Here take a knife. Oh wait do you know what a knife is?"

"Oye ! ! ! Easy Fitch …"

I start to cut some chicken.

"Stop! What are you doing to this poor chicken, it's not like that!"

"Show me then …"

"Here."

She positions herself behind me and takes my hands in hers and we start to cut the chicken little by little.

"You see, you have to do this slowly and to do really small pieces so they'll be tender later and way much better."

My eyes are closed, and all I can think about is Emily. She's so close right now that I can even feel her breath in my neck. God I love cooking ! ! !

"Yeah …"

"Naomi, are you even listening?"

"Honestly, no."

"Why, is it boring?"

"No, but it's not easy to concentrate with you that closed… sorry…"

"It's ok. Come here."

She immediately kisses me and I've to admit that our meal is long forgotten now…

One hour later the kitchen is in a real mess, but we're almost done. It has taken a little more time because the lesson has been interrupted by a lot of make out sessions.

"So Naoms, ready to take a taste?"

"Reckon I've already done that a lot …"

"The food, Naoms the food! Can you stay focus on the food for more than 5 minutes?"

I take a bit of whipped cream on my finger and I start to put in on her face.

"Well now I think that I could try to focus on food!"

"You're so dead!"

She tries to put some on me but she fails because I'm running to the garden. She follows me in the garden before shouting:

"Naomi Campbell you come here and apologize to me and find a way to clean my face or I'll throw you out of this house and end this date!"

I'm running to her quickly than I've ever run. I kneel down and look at her before saying:

"Emily Fitch, I, Naomi Campbell sincerely apologize to you!"

Then a start to lick the whipped cream off her face.

"Hummy, really hummy…"

"So I guess that the whipped cream is good…"

"Yeah, that too…"

"It's time to eat Campbell, and for fuck sake behave!"

"I'll do my best Fitch!"

It's almost midnight and we're cuddled in the couch. The dinner was amazing but not as much as the whole date. It has seriously been one of the best day of my life. I'm so happy to be with her.

"Campbell what are you thinking about?"

"You. It happens a lot recently actually…"

"Really?"

"Of course, it don't know if you've realized it yet but you've pretty much change my life Fitch!"

"For good I hope!"

"Yeah obviously."

"So?"

"So?"

"Are you gonna ask me or what?"

"I'm not really sure …"

"WHAT ?"

"Only kidding. Emily Fitch would you do me the honor to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know …"

"WHAT?"

"Of course silly cow. I'm craving for that!"

"Good."

After a pretty long and heated making out session I decide that it's time for me to go home. We now are behind the front door, still kissing. God I love her lips!

"Ems, I really need to go,, it's late and if I don't go now I won't be able to…"

"Then stay …"

"Ems I really want to, but you mean so much for me and I don't want to rush things…"

"Maybe that I can try … I mean for you…"

I take her head in my hands and after a quick peck on her lips I say:

"NO! I want you to want me, I mean I want you to want and feel this moment as much as I do. You've been hurt and you'll have to heal,so I'll wait. I don't want you to do this for me, it wouldn't be fair on you…"

"Neither is making you wait cause of me…"

"I'm not waiting cause of you but for you Ems!"

"Really? Why?"

"I guess that the reason is that I love you. That's pretty much it!"

"I'm in love with you too."

"Good to know! Now I'm gonna leave. I've you spend a good day?"

"An amazing one! Thanks for this day and for being so kind with me."

"My pleasure Ems, really! I've probably never be that happy with anyone before…"

"Yeah, I know that feeling…"

"May I kiss you goodnight?"

"You don't have to ask anymore, you're my girlfriend now!"

"Good, I think that I'll love to be your girlfriend then!"

"I hope so…"

We kiss for another fifteen minutes or so, it seems that I'm not the only one addicted to our kisses.

Then I slowly start to drive to mark's house with a huge smile on my face. That's what Emily Fitch is doing to me!

When I enter the apartment I'm surprise to find Mark asleep on the couch. I approach him and I put a blanket on him. Then he slowly opens his eyes.

"So how was your date?"

"You sure you wanna talk about it?"

"Naomi I've mean every word the other day. You're one of my closest friend, so yeah I'm sure."

"Ok. It was amazing. Go I already miss her so much! But I'm really exhausted, so can you head back to your room I really need to sleep…"

"Take the room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. It's your apartment Mark. I can't do that…"

"Well you'll have to cause I'm not moving except if you wanna sleep on the floor that is…"

"Ok. Thanks. You truly are amazing!"

"Yeah I know. Goodnight Naomi."

"Night. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, you too."

"Oh believe me they're gonna be really sweet!"

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Why people aren't reviewing my stories ? Some other fics have less chapter than mine and almost 5 more reviews ?

Is it that lame ?


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Seventeen

***** ****Effy's thoughts*****

Hayley is sleeping in my arms when I knock on Cook's door. He quickly opens it and smiles at us.

"We're coming back home! If you want us that is …"

"Of course, you both are all I've ever wanted!"

"Maybe we can put her on bed and then have a discussion."

"Good idea. Come in."

I gently lay Hayley on her bed and I give her a kiss.

"She's amazing!"

"Yeah she really is."

Cook walk to the living room and I follow him. We are both on the couch now, and it's a little bit awkward.

"I'm truly sorry for what I've put you through, I should have listen to you back then before jumping on stupid conclusions!"

"Well those conclusions were pretty understable back then, I wasn't exactly the perfect boyfriend. But I've never ceased to love you, I love you…"

"Good, cause I'm in love with you too."

"So are we a 'we' again?"

"Yep, It looks like that!"

"Good and so…"

I kiss him on the lips. It's not a lustful kiss, it's a romantic one. I guess that it's the first time that we have shared such a meaningful kiss.

"Never ever lie to me!"

"That I can promise!"

"Bed time?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'm exhausted!"

There was no sex last night but it wasn't really important. The only fact of being back together after years apart is already amazing. I've just open my eyes when I heard little knock on the door. Cook turns to me and kisses me before saying:

"I guess we will have a little visitor…"

"Come in sweetheart!"

The door opens slowly and our little princess walk in, she's smiling.

"Mummy, you've slept there too?"

"Yes princess, come here between us. I wanna kiss your lovely cheeks!"

As soon as she's in our bed Cook and I can't stop kissing and tickling her. She's our little treasure.

"Stop!"

"Oki princess. So what do you wanna do today?"

"I can choose?"

"Yep, little one!"

"Mummy are you gonna stay with us too?"

"Yes, actually Hayley your dad and I are gonna stay together now."

"Like a real family?"

"Yes. Like that!"

"Great! But what about Emily and Naomi?"

"Well nothing is gonna change except that your mummy and I will be a couple… well I guess … Right?"

"Of course. Daddy is gonna come living with us and Emily and Naomi will come visit us as often as possible."

"Cool ! ! !"

"So about today princess?"

"I wanna go to the park!"

"Good idea! What about a picnic?"

"Great!"

"Maybe that we can ask Emily and Naomi too? What do you reckon Hayls ?"

"YES YES YES ! ! !"

"Ok now go watch some crap tv program while your mum and I finish our night."

"Ok."

"Hey, I want a goodbye kiss first!"

She gives a kiss each and run to the living room.

"So… you sure you're ready for having me back in your life?"

"More than ever!"

"Good to know. You know Hayley always puts the sound on maximum…"

"Good to know…"

I wink at him and we start another make out session.

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Fuck we're gonna be late, it was stupid to do the sandwich by ourselves, we should have bought them!

"Naoms, hurry up, they're already waiting!"

"We should have buy those sandwiches then…"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're so sexy when you cook…"

"Cheeky!"

"I don't care."

We're almost running now. When we arrive Hayley runs in our direction and jumps in Emily's arms. They're pretty close now, I'm a bit jealous cause I've always been Hayley's favorite auntie ! ! !Well I was the only one but anyway…

"I don't get a kiss?"

"Of course you do NaNa! I've missed you, when are you gonna be back home?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Dad is coming back with us! ! ! You're the only one missing!"

"Oh! I love you Hayls!"

"Me too NaNa!"

Moments later the lovely family is playing in front of us. Emily and I are sitting in the grass, she's seat between my legs and I have my hands on her stomach. I keep tracing random patterns on her belly with my fingertips and from time to time she's kissing me in the neck or on the lips.

Then I see an angry women walking to us, Emily must have seen her too cause she seems tensed.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST DO YOUR DISGUSTING THINGS IN A PRIVATE PLACE WHERE NOBODY CAN SEE HOW SICK YOU ARE !"

I immediately stand up and Emily does the same, she's behind me. I take her hand to protect her and to show her that I'm there and I'm not going anywhere.

"Excuse me ? Who the fuck are you!"

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW! ! ! Emily don't you think that you've already ashamed us enough? Trying to ruin your sister's wedding wasn't enough?"

Emily starts to cry and she takes a step backward.

"Oh, so you're her joke of a mother. Well Emily and I are in love and what we're doing isn't something you should be ashamed of as a mother, you should be so proud of having a daughter like her!"

I immediately take Emily in my arms and I pull her closer before whispering :

"I love you like I've never loved before, I think that it's time for your mother to realize that too!"

I lick delicately her lower lips, asking her for access. And then I passionately kiss her while my hands starts to go under her shirt and massaging her lower back. When we both run out of hair we turn to look at a very very angry women next to who is now standing Emily's twin sister.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DANNY AND HIS WHOLE FAMILY ARE THERE WITH US, DO YOU WANT THEM TO BE DISGUST AND LEAVE ME OR WHAT FUCKING DIKE ! ! !"

"I…no…I…It's not…sorry I …"

And with that she runs away, I wanna chase her but I need to yell at those two horrible people before!

"Eff, can you go after her please?"

"Of course."

"Need some help there blondie?"

"Not for the moment thanks Cook!"

"YOU'RE HAPPY NOW! My fucking sister is crying great job!"

"The only reason she's crying is the both if you!"

"Or maybe she has just realized how sick she is!"

"EMILY IS NOT FUCKING SICK FOR FUCK SAKE!"

"No, you're right my sister is not sick she's weak and you're the sick one!"

I punch her in the face, like proper punch her.

"You know what I'm done with you, but maybe you should ask your lovely fiancée why your sister is so weak at the moment or why she has try to fucking kill herself…"

"What are you on about?"

"It's not my place to tell you the truth. I should hate you right now, but I know that soon you gonna open your eyes and realize who's really sick there. Don't you think so Mrs. Fitch? I mean you already know the truth don't you?"

"Don't you dare saying those awful lies!"

"Come on deep inside you know the truth. It must be really hard to look at yourself in the mirror…"

"Mum, what the fuck?"

"It's nothing Katie. Go back with the family!"

"No. I wanna heard what she has to say!"

"I'm not gonna say anything if you want the truth you should hear it from your sister."

I quickly write our address on a piece of paper and give it to her.

"There. This is where she lives now. Come alone."

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Why people aren't reviewing my stories ? Some other fics have less chapter than mine and almost 5 more reviews ?

Is it that lame ?


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Eighteen

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

The park incident was days ago but I haven't been the same since. I'm lonelier, more sad … Naomi has been great since, always there for me. We still haven't slept together and honestly I'm not even sure I'll be able to one day. Every time it's become a bit hot between us all I can see is him forcing me…

Suddenly I hear the doorbell, it makes me shiver, as always… I look at the camera Cook have installed … Fuck it's Katie…

"Emily, I know that you're here I've called that girl first to know if you were there! So open the door right now!"

I open the door without a word or a look at her and I head back in the living room. She sits next to me on the couch.

"Emily why are you living there?"

"Do you really think that I've any choice? Mum has kick me out!"

"No way! She loves you even if you're always disappointing her."

"I'm not sick, or a disappointment… I'm just me!"

"Could you at least try to be normal… I mean … Maybe that with the right boy … you know Danny has a real good friend…"

At the second she has pronounced his name, I've feel my heart exploding. I run to the bathroom, and I puke. Hearing his name reminds me of everything and it's just too much.

Seconds later Katie is behind me rubbing my back, under my shirt.

"Fuck, Emily are you alright?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

I turn my head to see a very angry Naomi looking at Katie like if she was about to kill her.

"I haven't done anything you stupid cow she's my fucking twin sister! ! !"

"Like if it has changed anything when you were yelling at her how much of a disappointment she is for you and you stupid bitch of a mother!"

That's my girl! She immediately comes to my side and pushes Katie aside.

"I've come as soon as possible. When she has called me, I've decided to come here… I thought that you could use some support."

"Thanks. I'm sorry it's just that she has mentioned him and…"

"Hey, no need to be sorry! You still haven't done something wrong Ems!"

"Someone is gonna explain me what this is all about or what?"

"Katie can you wait for us in the living room, we'll be there in 5'."

"Ok. But you better hurry up I haven't got all day long, I've a wedding to organize!"

When she's out of the room Naomi kisses me on the forehead and helps me stand up.

"You wanna talk to her?"

"No… but I have to… Can you stay with me while I'm talking with her?"

"Of course, it's the reason why I'm home that early."

"Home?"

"Well your home obviously but…"

"Only kidding. I guess that it's time to face the monster then…"

When we enter the living room Katie is on the couch again and she doesn't look quite pleased.

"So what this is all about?"

Naomi sit on a chair and I sit on her lap. Having her that close is helping me to be strong.

"Listen Katie there are some things I need to tell you. I don't ask you to believe me, I just need to tell you those so I can move on. Please can you let me finish the whole story, even if you think that it's just a bunch of craps; When I'm over you can do what you wanna, it's not important for me anymore. All I wanna do is telling you the truth. Is it ok?"

"Yes… Spill it out now!"

I tell her the whole story. It's really hard for me so I have to do some stop to catch my breath or to cry, but Naomi is there all along rubbing my back and telling me that this is ok. It's not easy for her neither cause it's pretty much the first time that she heard the whole story but she's just there for me and this is just great.

When I'm done I look at my sister, she doesn't look at me back and without a word or even a glance at me she leaves. I totally break down in Naomi's arms, crying, shaking.

"It's ok Ems, It's over now… You've done the right thing, and if she doesn't want to open her eyes it's not your fault. You're a really amazing person and if your family doesn't see that all it means is that they don't deserve you!"

"Maybe they're right, maybe I'm sick, maybe that all is my fault…"

"Of course not! He's sick! Your mother is sick, and your sister too if she doesn't see in your eyes how much those words were true! But you're not sick, you're fucking perfect Ems!"

"No, I'm not. Listen Naoms I'm broken, like really broken, you don't have to stick with me, I'm not worth it…"

"Ems, you're worth it believe me. Since the first time I've lay my eyes on you, my whole life have been changed! And for the best! I wasn't happy and you've made me smile, I was a bitch with everyone most of the time and now I'm even sweeter than a fucking marshmallows! This is what you do to me Ems, and I'll never leave you! I'm too much in love with you for that!"

"But … what if I can't have sex anymore?"

"Ems, just so you know a simple kiss with you make me feel better than sex with anyone else! Having you in my arms at night is enough to make me happy! I don't care about sex when it comes to you! All I care about is you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Only cause of you…"

I start to cry again but now those tears are the result of the overwhelming wave of joy that Naomi's words have created in my body.

"Can we just lie on the couch for a moment?"

"You only have to ask princess."

"Thanks."

Being in her arms help me calm down a bit. We must have fall asleep because when I open my eyes I realize that Hayley is tickling my nose and smiles at me.

"You've been crying auntie Emily?"

"Auntie?"

"Yep, you're my second favorite auntie! ! !"

"Thanks Hayls, I love you!"

"Me too. And I think that Naomi loves you too."

"Yeah I think so princess! You wanna come cuddle with us?"

"YES! ! !"

Having them with me makes me realize that maybe I've just found a new family. A family which accepts me for who I really am and loves me. A real family then …

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Please review ! ! ! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Nineteen

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

One week ! ! !

It has take her one week ! ! ! One week to come back and now she's in front of me in our living room and I'm scare to death about what she's gonna say.

"Listen Ems, I … I've talks with him … and …"

"Katie, If you don't trust me then please just leave I won't be able to deal with another rejection of someone of my own family… especially you…"

She comes close to me and I'm about to take a step backward when she reaches to me and takes my hands in hers.

"I … I trust you. Last seen I've seen your bruises and … and … his bruises after the second time he has attacked you … and … well he has admitted it to me last night…"

"I'm sorry…"

Now we are both crying in the middle of the living room. I can't believe it she trusts me … I was so sure that she'll blame me and reject me just as mum!

"Emily don't be sorry you haven't done anything wrong! I should be the sorry one, if I haven't met him everything will have been different!"

"We will never know, I guess…"

"Yeah you're probably right. Emily have you talked of this with someone?"

"Yes, Naomi, Cook and Effy…"

"No, I mean the police and maybe some therapist…"

"I don't want to!"

"Emily …"

"No!"

"Listen Emily I know it will be really hard but you've to if you wanna go back to a normal life, and he is sick he has to be put in prison otherwise he will start again with someone else… I'll be there for you, and I'm pretty sure that Naomi will be there too."

"I know… It's just to fucking hard… Every night I still have nightmares about that and most of times I can't help myself to think that it would be way much easier I was dead! So how can I face him again? Please tell me because here I'm fucking clueless!"

It's when spot her in the doorframe she's having tears in her eyes, she comes next to me and hugs me.

"By having us by your side! Ems I know you've been through something really difficult but we are here now. You're not alone anymore! I care about you and your sister too so please let us help you on this one."

"I…"

"No Emily she's right!"

"Mark is a lawyer and I've already talk with him he is ready to help you too."

"Mark? But he is supposed to hate me right now?"

"Of course not! He's not like that. Ems, this bastard need to be locked up!"

"I know."

She takes me in her arms and kisses my forehead.

"Naomi can you leave us for a second please? I need to talk with my sister."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure otherwise I won't be asking you!"

"Not you Katie!"

"Yeah, it's alright…"

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything just ask!"

When Naomi is out of the room I sit in the couch and Katie comes near me. She starts to come closer but then she stops herself. She seems unsure of what to do.

"Katie you're still my sister, if you want to hug me you can!"

"Really?"

"Of course really."

She takes me in her arms and it feels good I've really missed her.

"Emily, I'm sorry that you had to go through that…especially on your own…"

"Well I wasn't really on my own…"

"You seem to really liked her."

"I'm in love with her actually."

"Good! Listen I've never be really supportive of you when you've come out to our parents…"

"Yeah it's the least you can say."

"Sorry for that too. Listen the things is that I was scared of what people may think. We are twins so if you're gay they may think that I'm gay too. It's pretty lame I know but I'm pretty lame too so…"

"Katie don't take it as an offence but you're probably the straightest person on earth… I'm gay and it's only about me."

"Yeah I know now. I'm glad you've found someone like her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really. After what you've been through, twice, you should have been so broken but you're almost blissfully happy she must be the only reason why."

"Pretty much."

"Emily, I'm … well when I've told mum that I was on your side and I will gonna do my best to make sure he will never come close to you ever again she has kicked me out of the house… So can I stay with you for a bit?"

"Of course Katie. Well I'll have to ask Effy but I'm sure it's gonna be alright."

"Effy? Not Naomi?"

"No, it's Effy's house and Naomi isn't living there anymore."

"Why?"

"We… she doesn't want to rush things …"

"Oh…I see… so you two haven't …"

"Katie! No…I…well I guess I want to … Ok, I really want to!"

"Yeah I thing I get it Emily…"

"But I can't… I just can't …it's too hard, too soon …"

"Cause of him?"

"Yes. It was my first time I've never…"

"What? Fuck! Emily I'm really sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"I know but … Naomi knows about that?"

"Of course not! I'm too ashamed about that… about me…"

"Emily you've nothing to be ashamed of! She loves you too so she'll understand it and it will make you feel better!"

"But…"

"No but Emily, you have to be a hundred percent honest with her. She loves you and she gonna help you go through this so she deserves to be well aware of the whole situation. She really loves you, I can see that, everyone can see that so nothing is gonna change that!"

"You might be right."

"Of course I am! I'm Katie Fucking Fitch! And you are Emily Fucking Fitch! God I've missed you so…"

"I've missed you so, well apart the bitch part of you that is but otherwise…"

"Shut up Emily. You know you love me you can't fight it!"

"Believe it if it makes you sleep at night but we both know that you're a real bitch from time to time!"

"Yeah but you still put up with me! Thanks!"

We hug one more time, I guess that we both need those contact after what we've been through. Then we heard a small knock on the door and Naomi asking:

"Emily are you still alive I can't hear you?"

"Of course she's still alive crazy cow. Come on in we've done talking about you!"

"Real funny! Ems I love you I really do but I'm not sure that I'll be able to tolerate your sister…"

"Shut up Campbell!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up! You're starting to get on my nerves."

Naomi immediately comes closer to me and kisses me, I can't help but laugh when I see Katie closing her eyes and pretending to puke…

"Yeurk! She's my sister you crazy lezza!"

"Well you'll have to get use to it because I'm planning of kissing her constantly for as long as I can."

"Good to know."

"Not really!"

I'm glad to have them both with me, plus if I'm about to fight him I'll need as much support as I can find! It's not gonna be easy but with them next to me the least I can do is try!

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

Please review ! ! ! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

Today is gonna be a really hard day for me. I'm not sure to be ready to tell random about the rape but if I WANT Danny to be punished I have to.

When we are in the front of the Police Station all I can think about is me running away as far as possible.

This is just too hard!

It might sound crazy but it's just like being raped again…

"Ems, it's gonna be ok, we are here with you."

My eyes are closed but I can feel Naomi taking my right hand and Katie my left one.

When we enter the police station everything seems so cold, so impersonal, it's almost like being the punished one!

Katie leaves my hand and walks to the officer at the reception and I heard her talk with him:

"Hi, my sister, here, has been raped and she's there to make a statement."

"Ok. First we have to take her to the hospital for some tests."

"It was weeks ago actually…"

"Of course… So all we can do is taking her version of the story and see how it goes."

"EXCUSE ME? HER STORY? ARE YOU FUCKING MAD OR WHAT?"

"I'll ask you to calm down otherwise you'll be arrested."

"She has been raped, it's not a fucking story! And she hasn't been able to talk before mostly cause of stupid people just as you who can't help themselves and always are so fucking judgmental!"

"OK, IF YOU DON'T…"

"It's ok Alex, I'm gonna take care of them now! Hi, my name is Sarah Fosten."

"Hi, I'm Katie Fitch, sorry for the outburst. And this is my sister Emily Fitch and her friend…"

"Girlfriend!"

"It's not exactly the moment now, is it? So this is Naomi Campbell."

"Ok. So Emily can you come with me?"

I'm not even sure that my mind is still there with my body now. I'm terrorized, petrified…

Naomi squeezes my hand before whispering to my ear:

"it's gonna be ok Ems…"

FUCK, I'm fade up hearing everyone saying me that!

"NO! ! ! For fuck sake it's not gonna be ok! I'm … he … fuck! I'll rather be dead right now! Why no one can fucking understand that! I'm not fucking stressed or sad, I'm broken! He's the one that has raped me and I'm the one supposed to tell everyone about that and live it again and again for fuck sake! Everytime I close my eyes all I can see it's him forcing me and I don't think that it will ever changed, so are one of you able to tell me again that it's gonna be ok soon again!"

Katie is shocked and Naomi is crying, fuck it's not what I want! I'm just a fucking monster now… just like him…

"I can."

I turn myself to Sarah Fosten.

"You don't know me and you will probably don't believe me. But I have been there before, at your place I mean, and I can promise you that it will get better. Not perfect, but better. But for that you have to make sure that he will be sending in prison. So I need you to trust me and to tell me everything so I can do my best to protect you and punish him! But I think that my office is a better place to discuss that, as soon as you're ready… they can come with us too if you prefer."

"No... I'm not …just me please…"

"As you want, this is your decision to make!"

"Thanks."

I turn myself to them. I have to explain her my decision first.

"I'm sorry but I love you both too much and I'm not ready to let you know everything. I just don't want you to see me the same way I see myself at the moment."

I don't let them respond cause I'm not sure that I'll be able to heard what they're about to say. So I follow the officer. It's gonna be hard, but it's the right thing to do otherwise I'll going mad.

***** ****Katie's thoughts*****

We have been sitting in the police station for almost 1 hour now and it's probably the worst experience of my whole life. But maybe that for once it's not about me but about her.

"Katie, for fuck sake, can you stop fidgeting!"

"SHUT UP! She's my fucking sister you can't understand how I feel right now. I love her more than anything!"

"I love her too just so you know!"

"Not like I do! You will never be able to love her as I do!"

"You love her that much that it has take you … what ?... only 3 weeks to realize that your bitch of a mother has kicked her out and that she was a fucking homeless alone in the street at night doing god knows what and drinking herself to death every night! That is how much you love her? So if it is then maybe that it's a fucking good thing that I will never be able to love her like that!"

"Fuck you Naomi. How much exactly are you loving her then?"

"Well let's be honest for a second yeah? Being with her scares the shit out of me! I've never feel anything for a girl before and I was in a relationship and possibly happy most of the time and then I met her and my whole life explode in million pieces! I can't understand or even explain it. So yeah I'm fucking scared and all my brain is telling me is to run away from her as fast and far as I can! But I don't ! I just don't! And you know why?"

I shake my head no to her. I'm fucking flabbergasted now.

"Because she's so weak, so broken but so amazing at the same time! She has been raped, almost twice and yet all she thinks about is her family. Fuck sake she is … I have no words now… I'm just scared and I wanna run cause I know that she has the power to destruct me in her hands, she makes me weak , but honestly it's not really important. I stick with her cause I want to, but also cause leaving her or pushing her away is what everyone has always done with her! Even you! Her own sister Katie… Why?"

"Don't you dare judging me! You don't know me!"

"Then explain me… If I can fight my fears to stay with her why can't you?"

"We are twins, we've always made everything together. It was the two of us against the world. We were supposed to be the same… I've been a real bitch to her because it was easy, because I was able to. But believe me or not I love her. I really do. But I don't get it, I've tried my best but I can't understand how she could like girls… I don't get it, I don't understand why or how…"

"maybe that it's where you are wrong. Maybe that there is nothing to understand there. She just likes girls that's it!"

"I thought that you were scared?"

"Have you listen to me? I'm not scared of being in love with her, I'm scared of how much I am…"

"But we are twins…"

"Yes you are! But it doesn't mean that you are the same person! Believe me, I've just met you but I already can see that you are different. But you need each other , she fucking needs you! I don't know why but she does!"

"Yeah, she has been really lucky to have me in the past few years… I've made her life miserable and now my fiancée have almost finished my job! I'm the perfect sister…"

"You're maybe not perfect but you've probably not be that bad. I mean she has choose not to tell anyone not to break your marriage… So obviously she loves you too!"

"I hope that you are right about that Campbell! Can you promise me that you aren't gonna run away? Cause she needs you, she really does…"

"I don't know, I've always run away from everyone, from everything it was my way of dealing with life… At least until her… But I'm trying, I'm trying really hard and I hope that it will be enough."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"MUM?"

"FITCH BITCH ?"

Thanks for those who review and for the others please just told me what you think about it.

For those who have found the last chapters to cheesy and not realistic is this better? If not explain me why and what you want, I'll do my best.


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-one

***** ****Katie's thoughts*****

"DON'T MAKE ME ASK IT ONE MORE TIME, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What does it look like we are doing? Emily is making a statement against Danny of course!"

"Why are you here? It's not like if you care about your daughter…"

"SHUT UP FUCKING DIKE!"

Naomi is about to slap my mother but I place myself in the middle and I push Naomi away.

"Don't, for Ems…"

Naomi seems really angry but backs up. I turn myself to my mother one more time.

"She's right why are you here?"

"One of my client has seen you and has told me that you were there. So I've walked as fast as possible to prevent Emily of doing a huge mistake!"

I don't have to look at Naomi to know that she is about to outburst so without even looking at her I say:

"Don't, she's my mother and Emily is my sister I'm the one that should deal with that! Mum are you fucking mad or what? A mistake? You really believe what you are saying?"

"Katie language! And yes, of course. People will know and they will judged us! Do you have any idea of how hard it have been to rebuilt our reputation after your father's bankrupt. We can't afford to be ashamed again. It's not just the fact that you're fiancée may have abused of her, but it's also the fact that she is gay!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? First of all he hasn't abused her, he has fucking raped her once and without Naomi he'll probably have done it twice. It's fucking true, he has told me everything and I've seen the bruises on Emily's body! And she's gay and so what? She's your fucking daughter too!"

"No! She's not my daughter anymore at least not as long as she'll choose to be like that."

"She hasn't choose anything for fuck sake it's who she is. I don't get it neither but it doesn't mean that I don't love her anymore or even less. She's still Emily!"

"No. If she was normal and not such a freak maybe that he'll have never try anything like that, I mean if it's true that is!"

Then I heard someone falling on the floor. I immediately turn myself to see what's happening and it's then that I spot Emily crying on the floor. She must have heard our conversation, Fuck!

Naomi and I immediately approach her but she pushes us away.

She's in shock and so broken… I've honestly never see someone crying that much.

"Sorry to be such a fucking disappointment to everyone!"

And with that she's off, she runs away from here, from us and from mum. Naomi is already running after her, but I'm not. Believe me I want too but I guess that I've something more important to do first.

"Are you happy mum? I mean You're a total bitch with us most of the time, always harsh with us, always pushing us, always blaming us, but we still love you. Or at least we try our best to still love you, but even that it's not enough for you! You don't want us, all you want is a perfect little family to put on a picture. A fucking picture you'll be able to show at everyone, for them to be fucking jealous of you! But it's fucking sad mum because you've lost your life, and probably your family too now, trying to get a fucking picture instead of having a real life. We certainly aren't perfect, but open your eyes for fuck sake you aren't neither!"

"Katie, it's not what I …"

"I don't want to listen to you know, I don't have the time for that and I simply don't want to do that anymore. I have to take care of Ems, cause you have simply failed at protecting her,, at protecting us…"

And with that I'm off too. Mum is crying when I'm running away. It's not what I wanted but I kind of think that she deserves a bit of crying too, we have had enough…

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

I'm sitting alone in a shitty bar again. I'm totally off my face now, and I don't even remember how many vodka shots I've drank, and I don't really care.

I'm trying to make the pain and the memories go away. It may have work for a few minutes at the beginning but now everything is back.

Him…that night…my mother telling me to not tell anyone and kicking me out…the police station…my mother saying how much of a failure I am…

She's right, I'm a fucking failure!

My whole life has been shit, first there was Katie, then I've try to pretend to be straight, and now that…

It's just too much, I can't stand it anymore.

Every time I think that things are getting better I only fall lower than before…

"Another one!"

"Maybe you've drink enough for tonight beautiful lady."

"I'm not beautiful and tonight I wanna drink as much as I can! So another one please!"

"Ok, but I won't you to know why first?"

"Why what ?"

"Why you drink that much tonight?"

"Cause my life is shit, I'm shit too actually. And don't try to pretend that you fucking care, either you want to sell more drink or either you want to fuck me! It's how it works isn't it?"

"Maybe for a few, but not for me, I'm married and pretty happy like that. Here is your drink, but just so you know it's just some vodka it's not really magical there are no chance that this drink or another is gonna make your problems fly away. It will maybe even be worst later…"

"I don't care about later… I'm not even sure I still gonna be there later…"

"You can't talk like that. I'm sure that some people care about you and are looking for you right now…"

"Yeah you're certainly right. Thanks, how much I owe you?"

"Tonight it's on the house as long as I can have a smile that is."

I smile at him and leave. He hasn't convinced me a lot I just need to be on my own. I'm starting to walk on the street when I heard someone calling me:

"Emily? Emily Fitch?"

I turn myself to see a group of young men I'm not sure to know…

"Maybe."

"See, I told you it was that fucking bitch!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

They're coming and I'm trying to run away but I'm wasted so I fall on the floor.

"Stand up Bitch."

"Leave me alone I don't know you!"

"Oh yes you know us."

"We are Danny soccer's friends!"

""Fucking liar whore!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No fucking way Bitch, Danny has been arrested tonight cause of you."

"It seems that someone has talked too much, maybe that if we break that little mouth of yours you won't be lying anymore!"

"You've ruined is life, we're gonna ruined yours, that's pretty fair isn't it lads?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

They all start to punch me and to kick me. Soon I'm lying on the floor, there is a lot of blood, and my body hurt so much. I don't even cry, it's not necessary, I don't deserve to be saved this time …

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Oh nice a knight in armor! Guess that it's our lucky night mates!"

Ok so right now there were no reviews for the last chapter so I guess that it was shit … I gonna try 2 or 3 more chapters but if you still think that this story is too cheesy or just not that good, I'll quickly finish it and start a new one…

Sorry if you don't like it.


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-two

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Oh nice a knight in armor! Guess that it's our lucky night mates!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, THEN FIGHT WITH SOMEONE AS STRONG AS YOU ALL!"

I try to see what's happening but I can't even keep my eyes open it hurts too much. I feel myself going away slowly… It's probably the end…

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

"Excuse me, have you seen that girl?"

"No sorry but she's just as fucking hot as you babe!"

"Fuck you wanker!"

For fuck sake where is she? It's almost the morning now we have been searching for her the whole night. By we I mean, me, Katie, Effy, Cook, and Freddy, JJ and Thomas, some friends of Cook.

I'm with Katie and Effy, whereas the boys are each on their own…

Now I'm crying, it's just too hard. She can be anywhere, maybe that she's not even in Bristol anymore, or maybe worst…

"Hey Naoms we're gonna find her!"

"Eff, please don't call me like that!"

"Sorry."

"Naomi we have to keep looking."

"She doesn't want to be found…"

"Probably not but we have to!"

Then we all heard Effy's phone ringing.

"It's Freddy!"

"Answer it for fuck sake!"

"Katie relax."

"Allo?"

"Hi Eff, I'm at the hospital right now. Cook has found her."

"Great! How is she?"

"Really bad, actually she's in the coma. From what I've understand she has be beaten up, you've to hurry up the doctors aren't really optimistic… Cook is hurt as well but he is gonna be ok!"

"Ok thanks we're coming. Bye."

"Bye."

"So?"

"So?"

"We have to quickly go to the hospital Emily is there."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm not really sure Naomi…"

We must have taken a taxi cause we're at the hospital only a few minutes after that phone call. I'm not really sure cause since that phone call everything has happen in a fucking blur around me.

Emily seems to be well injured and that's all I can think about, the rest doesn't matter. When we arrive Katie immediately rush to the reception:

"We're looking for Emily Fitch!"

"And you are?"

"Her sister Katie Fitch."

"Ok she's in room 22 but only family members can come in."

"Naomi is probably more a family member than me!"

"Oh, ok I see. Well in that case…"

"Thanks."

Katie and Effy help me to the room and when we enter, it's almost like dying! Seeing her like that is so hard, she's lying, her eyes re closed, there are bruises and cut everywhere on her body, and also a lot of blood. She's so pale, so weak. I immediately sat myself on the chair at her left and take her hand in mine. Even her fingers are hurt!

"Ems…"

The boy enter the room as well and they hug Katie and Effy. No one try to approach me, they know me enough to know that I don't want to, all I want right now is that she opens her beautiful eyes.

"The doctor has said that she probably can hear you…"

"It's true it has been proved that…"

"JJ!"

"Sorry…"

Then a doctor enters the room. He's tall, blond, and pretty young and he seems exhausted too.

"Sorry but you can't all stay there. She's weak right now and need to stay calm. So only 2 visitor at a time please. But first who's from her family?"

"Us!"

Katie mention me and her while the others exit the room.

"Ok, so she has suffered a lot of injuries as you can see. She has 4 or 5 broken ribs, but the most important thing was a huge hematoma in the brain that we have absorbed. She has also lost a lot of blood, that's why she seems so weak and pale. Right now she's in the coma and we can't tell if she's gonna be ok or not… She's really fragile and …"

"Is she gonna live?"

"I'm sorry but I can't promise you so… she's really fragile and we can't be sure that she'll survive. But she seems to be a fighter so …"

"She used to be a fighter…"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"I know Naomi it's not what I was saying, it's just that at the moment she's just so broken…"

"I'll let you stay a bit with her but then you'll have to leave;"

"I don't want to leave!"

"She needs some rest."

"NO! She needs me, I'm staying with her!"

"I don't think that this is a good idea, and you probably need some rest too and to process all I've told you…"

"I think that my sister needs Naomi too actually. Is it possible for her to stay? Please?"

"Ok. I'll see what we can do."

"Thanks."

"Thanks."

When he is out Katie approach me and hugs me from behind. We stay a bit like that me touching Ems and Katie hugging me. It's so peaceful.

"Naomi, promise me that you'll look after her?"

"I will. Right now she's all I have."

"I know."

"She's gonna be alright right?"

"I hope so…"

She kisses me on the forehead and then she does the same to Ems before leaving. When she's out Effy enters the room. She stay against the door and tenderly looks at Ems and then at me.

"Naomy you need to sleep a bit too, ok?"

"I'll try."

"No you'll not."

"You're probably right. It's kind of funny actually."

"What?"

"I was so scared to be the one running away… but actually she was the one running away…"

"It doesn't matter now."

"How's Cook?"

"Ok I guess."

"Can you thank him for me?"

"Already done."

"Thanks."

"I'll come back tomorrow, do you need anything?"

"Her…"

"I know…"

When it's just the two of us I approach her ear and I start talking to her…

"Ems… it's me…Naoms. I'm not gonna leave you I promise, but you'll have to fight too. I need you, please don't leave me."

I haven't slept all night long, sure I was exhausted but I just couldn't close my eyes I was so scared of what could happen to her… She hasn't move or haven't showed any living sign but I don't care cause I don't know why or how but I can feel that she's there with me. I'm sure that she'll fight. She just needs to know that some people care about her!

She has been hurt a lot recently physically and emotionally so for know she just needs to realize that some people love her and are waiting for her.

I gonna try 2 or 3 more chapters but if you still think that this story is too cheesy or just not that good, I'll quickly finish it and start a new one…

Sorry if you don't like it.

So please tell me what you've thought and/or what you want…


	23. Chapter 23

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-two

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

I've been sitting in this chair for days now. I just leave her for 1 or 2 hours each day, just to get a shower and to change my clothes.

I spend most of my days reading books to her. I'm still not sure that she can hear me but I want her to hear my voice anyway. It's probably confusing but I'm so exhausted that there are a lot of my thoughts that don't really make sense at the moment.

I'm choosing every book I'm reading to her. Those are mostly ma favorites one, I want to share those with her.

I only choose books that mean something personal for me it's almost a way to make her knows me a bit more.

She's in the coma since almost a week now. The doctors have told me that her life isn't really in danger now but it'll be for better if she could awake soon.

Believe me I'm more than agree with them!

I heard a little knock on the door and I don't even have to look to know who it is. I'm almost aware of every sound of this bloody hospital now…

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can bloody come in! Katie seriously you don't have to ask this fucking stupid question everyday!"

"Someone's moody…"

"Someone is making me moody!"

"Naomi I don't want to upset you more but you really look like shit!"

"Thanks, you're lovely as usual…"

"You need to get a real sleep for a change! For fuck sake Naomi you need to take care of you too! I could stay with her today and you could use it to spend some free time on your own…"

"NO! I can't!"

"Naomi…"

"I can't! She might wake up and I wanna be there for that, I wanna be the first person she'll see!"

"Naomi, you have to start thinking about the possibility that she'll n…"

"SHUT UP! ! ! She's gonna wake up! I know it! She can't do that to me, she can't leave me alone! She's a fighter and you use to know it so maybe it's time for you to start thinking about the fact that she'll be okay!"

"And what will happen if she's not…"

"If it's all you can think about maybe you should leave!"

"No. I truly hope that she'll be fine soon but I want you to take care of yourself too…"

"Whoahh so you're worried about me?"

"Shut up! God you're so fucking annoying!"

We must have still be fighting but we both haven't seen Emily slowly moving her fingers and opening her eyes.

"Can you too stop fighting for once!"

I'm so exhausted that I don't react instantly and all I say at first is:

"Ems, if your fucking sister wasn't such bloody irritating!"

"OH MY GOD! EMILY YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"EMS. Don't move or don't fall asleep again I'm gonna go get a doctor!"

I'm almost instantly running in the hospital' corridors. Then I spot a doctor and I almost jump at him:

"SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Who?"

"Emily Fitch, room 22, she's awake! Hurry up!"

"Ok, calm down it's ok."

When we enter back in the room I'm a bit scared to realize that this as only be an amazing dream!

So I'm relieved when I see her looking at me as soon as I'm back to her side.

While the doctor is looking at her to be sure that she's alright I take her hand in mine, I'm so happy to feel her living again. God I've missed her so much.

An hour later Emily is asleep, Katie is not there cause she was supposed to go back to work and I'm here alone again watching her. She's simply beautiful. The door slowly open and Cook enter the room. He's still on a wheelchair but I've heard from Effy that it'll only be for a couple of weeks or so.

"Can I open my eyes? You're not naked right?"

"Come in you silly she's asleep and we're both fully closed asshole!"

"Fuck I was so sure to be a lucky man!"

"Shut up!"

"How Is she? And how are you?"

"She's fine, she's asleep because as strange as it is being in the coma can be exhausting, but she's doing well according to the doctor. She still has a couple of broken ribs but that's pretty much it!"

"And you?"

"Now that she's back with us I'm fine. But it's not important all that matters is her! And you! I haven't really found the time to tell you this before but I love you for what you've done. You've probably saved her. Without you she might be …"

"Don't think about it blondie. Now she's fine and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah you probably got that one right but I can't help myself to think about the possibility of losing her."

"This girls is truly in love with you, and if the blind asshole that I am can see that it shows how much obvious it is!"

"I hope that you're alright because she really means a lot for me now."

" Blondie just so you know when it's about pussy I'm always right!"

"Classy!"

"Ah red! Good to see you back with us!"

"Come here I wanna kiss you."

"Great but I think that Blondie over there will be a bit jealous, well except if she's up for a threesome but I'm not sure. Plus Effy won't be thrilled neither…"

"On the cheek Cook… on the cheek…"

"What I almost dye saving you and it's all I get? Next time you'll be on your own red!"

"There won't be a 'next time', I'll never leave you alone again!"

I gonna try 2 or 3 more chapters but if you still think that this story is too cheesy or just not that good, I'll quickly finish it and start a new one…

Sorry if you don't like it.

So please tell me what you've thought and/or what you want…

This was the last chapter of this test period so what do you think should I continue this or not ?


	24. Chapter 24

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-four

***** ****Emily's thoughts*****

Naomi obviously haven't lied about letting me alone, cause since I'm back from the hospital I pretty much haven't been on my own for more than 5 minutes. I don't really get it especially considering that I'm pretty much what you can call a pain in the ass since I'm off the hospital.

I pretty much have said no more than 5 sentences and all I do is crying or sleeping.

"Ems, It's time to eat. Are you coming down or would you like to eat upstairs."

Truth is I don't want to eat, and especially not something she has made. Don't get me wrong this has nothing to do with her, it's just that I don't want to live anymore, and I certainly don't want her to waste her time for someone as insignificant as me!

My own fucking mother don't want to waste her time around me it must means something right…

"Ok. I guess that it means that you're gonna eat in your room again."

"NO! That's enough!"

What the fuck, since when my sister is there?

"She has legs so if she wanna eat then she has to walk there, you're not her fucking maid!"

"Katie … she has been through so much lately …"

"It's not a fucking excuse for being such a bitch."

"Takes one to know one!"

"Easy one."

"Yeah I know but I'm fucking exhausted so that's basically all I can do for now."

I start to walk to the kitchen, I don't want to face them both now but I'm fucking starving … well that's a fucking lie the truth is that I don't want to let them alone talking about me…

"Woah she honours us from her presence! Nice to see that you can still walk!"

"Katie, that's enough!"

"What Cook have been hurt as much as her and maybe more but he's not such a pain in the ass!"

"DOES COOK HAVE BEEN RAPED BY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A FIANCEE TOO?"

"Emily…"

"WHAT! SHE'S THE ONLY REASON WHY I'VE KEPT MY MOUTH SHUT CAUSE SHE WAS SO FUCKING IMPORTANT FOR ME AND NOW SHE DARES JUDGING ME AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO OR HOW TO ACT. IF SHE HASN'T MET HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE AND MAKING MY LIFE SUCH SHIT I'LL MAYBE NOT BE SUCH A FUCKING NIGHTMARE AT THE MOMENT!"

"Emily please calm down you're still exhausted so maybe …"

"FUCK OFF NAOMI I'M NOT OVER YET! I NEED TO SAY THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU THERE, BOTH OF YOU. I'M SORRY BUT IT'S HOW I FEEL. KATIE I STILL LOVE YOU BUT RIGHT KNOW EVERYTIME I LOOK AT YOU ALL I CAN SEE IS HIM. I KNOW IT'S UNFAIR BUT I CAN'T HELP HOW I FEEL. And for you Naomi the truth is that I really care about you I really do so it's killing me to see you there by my side everyday … I don't deserve you, I'm not good for you and I'll probably never be good for you anytime soon. I can't even let you touch me… Is that what you want?"

Katie slowly exits the room crying, I know that deep inside I wanna chase her and tell her how sorry I am but right now I just can't. I sat at the table next to Naomi and she takes her hands in mine. I almost take a step back at the contact but I control myself not to hurt her anymore.

"Emily carefully listen to me would you…"

"Ok. I guess that it's your turn to talk…"

"I'm fucking scared, the truth is that it's not even the half of how I feel when I'm next to you. Being with you scared the shit out of me! Every day when I woke up all I wanna do is run away…"

"What… Then why are you staying?"

"For the same reason that the one that makes me want to stay … You … Emily Fitch!"

"Why? Why aren't you just leaving like everybody else before?"

"Cause … well first you're fucking fit… but that's not just it, you're also kind, intelligent, nice, a bit shy and a bit outgoing at the same time, redheaded … you're a fucking lot of things but mostly cause you are who you are…"

"Doesn't make that much sense…"

"I'm trying to do my best there so can you just keep your big mouth shut for a few more minutes! So what I'm trying to say is that I'm trying it… I'm trying to be with you… So please give it a try too otherwise it won't work… and he'll win."

"I don't want him to win…"

"I know me neither! So let me in."

"I'm not sure that I can … I'm just so down at the moment!"

"Then just don't be down my friend! I'm just kidding now. Emily let's be serious just for a bit yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care what you've been through before all I care now is our present and possibly our future… well it may sound a bit cheesy so if you told anyone that I've told you such a cliché line I'll have to kill you just for the record… so all I wanna say now is that I don't care about the sex. Well I kind of like it but obviously you're not ready for it and as I've never been with a girl before I'm not quite sure to be ready either… So let's engage ourselves in an nonsexual relationship!"

"Are you fucking high?"

"Nope, not even a bit!"

"So, this is really you talking?"

"Yep. Ems all I want is to be sure that you're not down and maybe even a bit happy! But for that I need you to trust me enough to let me in…"

"All I can promise for now is to try."

"Fair enough!"

"So?"

"I guess that it means that we're together."

"In a non sexual way…"

"Great!"

"Your crazy!"

"As much as you babe! I guess that I should go talk to Katie now… I was just mad you know… I don't mean any word that I've said…"

"I know and I'm sure that she knows as well but maybe it will be for the best if you were the one telling her so…"

"It's hard to grow up…"

"Yeah It seems so …"

"I'm truly exhausted now, I gonna sleep for a bit and then I'll talk to her."

"Good, have a nice nap Ems."

"Can you come with me?"

"You sure ?"

"I don't know… I want to but I can promise you that I won't kick you out of the bed if I woke up after a nightmare… but the thing is that in your arms I don't do nightmares so it's worth trying…"

"Then I'll be glad to hold you in my arms, I mean if it's for medical purpose and all…"

"Yeah medical purpose… for sure…"

"Let's get you to bed you silly cow…"

"Charming!"

"Just as you babe."

"Don't call me like that you sound like Cook."

"I'm just like him…"

"Way much hotter that is…"

"Cheeky!"

"I know…"

I've take my decision I'll give this story a new try.

So please tell me what you've thought and/or what you want…


	25. Chapter 25

Author: Everything_Once  
Pairing: Naomy/Emily and some others ...  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Swearing

Summary: Sometimes you need help to deal with your life... Effy and Naomi are living together with Effy's daughter ...  
Disclaimer: Skins isn't my property, even if I secretly wish so! At the moment I pretty much own nothing...

**The title and the name of E****ffy's daughter are the property of EmilyShitificationFitch ! ! ! (Read her work it's totally worth it!)**

**Sorry for the huge lack of uploads but I was down for a bit and then ****I've had a bit of writer block I guess but now it's a bit better so I'll write a bit more often. **

_ Read and please Review ! ! ! _

Chapter Twenty-six

***** ****Naomi's thoughts*****

Emily is now asleep in my arms, but she keeps moving, and shivering now and then I guess that it's normal after all she has been through. I'm spooning her and I try to make her feel that I'm there and that I'll protect her no matter what.

I'm just about to kiss her in the back of her head when I hear a small whisper:

"Don't…"

"Ems, it's me Naoms…"

"I know…"

"But then why …"

"I can't, I'm sorry I just can't feeling you so close of me is already hard enough … I now that you're not him and that you'll never hurt me in any way but I don't know it's just too much I can't really help it … sorry…"

I slowly make her turn so we are face to face. I can see a small tear on her right cheek so really slowly and carefully I'm moving my hand. I keep looking at her, I want her to be able to make me stop at any moment. She doesn't move, so I keep going and I slowly put the tear away, I hope that it will be as simple with all her bad memories and worries but I know that it won't be like that …

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Ems. How was your little nap?"

"Not that great right?"

"Yeah you may have move a bit and maybe scream at one moment but it goes better … No?"

"Yeah … well probably … I hope so anyway."

"Ems, please don't be mad at me or don't take it wrong or anything but have you consider seeing someone?"

"Seeing someone like in Hy, I'm Emily it's nice to be a part of this loony farm?"

"Obviously not!"

"I don't know Naoms … I've never done that before…"

"I have."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why? Well if it's not to much to share."

"No, it's ok now, well my father have left us when I was a baby and I've always felt a bit responsible for that so I was a bit depressed when I was a teenager …"

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Well it's over know and I have to admit that talking with someone, especially a really non judging person can help. So maybe …"

"I don't know Naoms. I might be a bit scared. I've never really told the whole story to someone…"

"Except at the police station…"

"Yeah but it was different, actually it was like if I was on a robot mode, I mean it was not really like if I was the one talking or if I was telling my own story."

"I suppose that it's normal. But you have nothing to be ashamed of Ems."

"I know… maybe that if you come with me, at least for the first time, I'll be able to try it."

"You sure? It's something quite personal and I don't want to intrude your life or something like that…"

"Naoms, you've been there for me since the first time we've met and you've take cadre of me so much since that moment so I guess that there is nothing I can hide from you now… Plus when I'm with you I feel less scared and weak so yeah I guess that I'll really like you to come with me."

"Thanks, I mean it's mean a lot that you accept me to be there for you."

"You're already there and if I can try to feel better then I guess that I'll have to do my best."

"Oki. You do realize that you still have to talk with Katie as well right?"

"Can you do that for me?"

God she's so cute when she's pouting.

"Ems, really … I mean I can face pretty much anything to make you feel alright but your sister is just too much to handle!"

"Yep, she's a bit scary sometimes…"

"She's a monster most of the time, but it's a nice way to explain the situation."

"Yeah but this time I've been the bitch! I hope she'll forgive me!"

"Of course, she's your sister, and your twin even if I don't think that you're alike, so it'll be alright. Plus she knows what you've been through and that it wasn't even you talking so yeah … maybe that she won't kill you this time."

"Not funny!"

"Sorry. But you know that I'm still right."

"I hope so."

"Time to face the demon then …"

"Can we stay like that just for a bit more?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good…"

"But then the demon …"

"You won't forget ?"

"Nope."

So please tell me what you've thought and/or what you want…

There won't probably be no updates till Monday or Tuesday but it feels good to write again so I'll keep writing well except if you don't want me too that is…

Short one I know but it's a new start so please forgive me …

A huge thanks to EmilyShitificationFitch for not killing Effy lmfao not really but just to be there for me and to motivate my writing with her great story !


End file.
